Unexpected Gift
by Inviseon25
Summary: Tails was captured by Eggman and raped by a machine filled with Tails own DNA and impregnated by it. How will everyone react when everyone finds out Tails was a girl? How will they cope when she tells them she is also pregnant? Will she be a good mother? Read to find out. I am back for now
1. Chapter 1

(Be warned there are some sexual related things in this story of mine so if you're under the age go away now plus it's my first one so cut me some slack also I will update this story continuously when I find the chance to do so other than that enjoy)

Chapter one

Tails was visiting Cream and Vanilla house since they were the only ones he had the courage to tell his secret sure they were shocked at first when they found out, but they promised not to tell anyone and this was two weeks after egghead was finally put behind bars due to one of his evil plans being foiled yet again by Sonic and Shadow although unknown to everyone except Vanilla and Cream, Eggman did screw him over before Sonic and Shadow could rescue him in time and everyone will have the shock of their lives in another week.

"Don't worry Tails everyone will accept you no matter what", Cream said as she tried to reassure him.

"But I don't want anyone to know that I'm…I'm…," Tails began to say before sobbing

"They will eventually have to know sooner or later Tails and with you know what on the way they will be asking questions", Vanilla said before giving Tails a reassuring hug to calm him down

Tails finally calmed down before resting his hands on his stomach. "I thought Eggman couldn't be any more of a problem but this is an all knew low", Tails said as he rubbed his stomach and sighed. "I will be willing to tell all the girls when I get the courage to do so but I don't know if I can tell the guys especially sonic", Tails said.

"The guys will understand Tails so no need to worry over that and you have us to help you through", Vanilla said

"Thank you Vanilla", Tails said feeling a bit better. "My house still hasn't been fixed yet after Eggman captured me so can I stay here till the repairs are finished with", Tails asked

"Sure thing sweetie Cream if you wouldn't mind helping her out", Vanilla said

(Yes tails is a girl in my story get over it)

"Yes mom come on Tails you can sleep in my room", Cream said as she pulled Tails to her room

Tails reluctantly followed Cream to her room.

'_Oh Tails you have such a rough road ahead of you all because of Eggman evil schemes_', Vanilla thought to herself before walking to her room for the night.

Cream pulled out a pop up bed from under her bed and quickly set it up for Tails. "Here you go Tails it's not much but it will do until your house is fixed", Cream said

"Thank you Cream you and your mother have been a real help in my time of need although I am still afraid of telling everyone that I have always been a girl let alone what's coming on the way", Tails said sadly

"Don't worry Tails everyone won't hate you for keeping this a secret", Cream said with a yawn

"Ok Cream", Tails said as she sat on the bed Cream made for her. "We should really get some sleep", Tails said with a halfhearted laugh.

Cream nodded as she climbed into her own bed. "Night Tails I hope you feel better in the morning", Cream said before she turned off the lamp in her room.

"Night Cream", Tails replied before both Tails and Cream fell asleep in there respectful beds.

(_**Tails dream**_)

Tails woke up in a weird position and noticed she was restrained to a wall with her legs spread wide open which she then started to panic. "Wha-whats going on", Tails shouted

"Oh look who is finally awake", Said a familiar voice from the shadows which sent a cold chill through her body.

"N-n-no not you anything but this", Tails said almost in tears

"Are you ready for the experiment", the familiar voice continued with an evil laugh

"Go to hell Egghead!" Tails yelled before she felt something below her which she looked down as best she could just as it slammed into her opening causing her to scream in pain.

Eggman was just laughing at the sight. "Soon my plans will be complete with Project Chaotic in full swing then I will finally be rid of that blue menace", Eggman said with his usual laugh

"S-sonic and S-shadow w-will stop-p you", Tails shouted

"There a little late for that", Eggman said as he pressed a button which then Tails screamed as some weird fluid went into her.

(End of Dream)

Tails woke up in a cold sweat and cried softly to herself unable to get rid of that horrible nightmare.

Cream woke up sleepily to the sound of sniffles and something making a low crying noise before she woke up fully and saw Tails crying so she went over to tails and comforted her. "Its ok Tails I'm here", Cream said trying to calm her down

Tails couldn't stop her tears at the moment. "I hate Eggman I hope he suffers for what he did to me", Tails sobbed

"I know you do Tails but you must not let his actions get to you anymore it's not healthy", Cream explained

"I know Cream but how can I? I was raped by Eggman machine let alone got pregnant by one", Tails wept

Cream sighed. "This is what I mean you need to relax and forget about the incident", Cream said

"But I have been trying to relax and forget but as soon as I fall asleep they haunt me", Tails said rubbing her temple.

"I could help you forget about them", Cream suggested

"How", Tails asked

"Just breathe in and out and relax your body", Cream ordered

Tails did as she was told which tails began to feel slightly better than felt Cream start to massage her back then drifted off to sleep but didn't have those bad nightmares anymore.

Cream sighed as she went back to her bed to continue sleep till morning.

Morning came and tails and cream were up when they smelled food. "Mhmm Pancakes", Tails said

"Mhmm bacon", Cream said before they both walked into the kitchen and saw vanilla making breakfast.

"Morning you two are you ready to eat", Vanilla asked the two girls

They both nod before Tails suddenly feels the urge to throw up and runs to the bathroom hurling up whatever was left in her stomach.

"Well that was unexpected I hope she feels better soon", Cream said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well she is going to be suffering from her pregnancy sickness for a while till she reaches her third week of pregnancy", Vanilla explained before hearing a knock at her door so she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Vanilla is Tails here", Tikal asked

"Oh hey Tikal yah he is in the bathroom right now he should be out shortly", Vanilla said

"Man my insides hurt after that I am glad I only have another week before this preg…." Tails said before cutting off on the last word. "Um hey Tikal", Tails said as she sweat dropped.

'_Nice one tails you almost let the cat out of the bag_', Vanilla thought to herself

"Hey Tails I'm just checking up on you to see if you're ok", Tikal said before she heard a faint heart beat coming from Tails. '_Huh that's weird I would only expect to hear that kind of noise from someone who is…_' Tikal thought to herself before she came to a realization. "Y-you're a girl and pregnant", Tikal shouted out randomly before passing out on the ground.

Tails was wide eyed from what Tikal blurted out.

"Wow she sure hit a home run on that one", Cream said as she sweat dropped. "Well at least one less person you have to tell right", Cream said

"I hope she doesn't flip out when she wakes up", Tails said before they all helped Tikal to a couch and waited for her to wake up.

Tikal was finally waking up and opened her eyes before looking around the room. "Please tell me it was just my imagination", Tikal said

"No you are right Tails is a girl", Cream said

"Cream! I wanted to tell her myself", Tails said sadly

"Did Eggman have anything to do with this", Tikal said

"No I have always been a girl. Eggman did something else to me and by the feint heartbeat I am pretty sure you know what it is", Tails said sadly as tears began to build up in her eyes.

Tikal wasn't sure what to say about this but she eventually calmed herself down to think for a bit real quick. "So how come you're just now telling me about it", Tikal asked

"Well ever since Sonic called me his little bro' I just guess it got out of hand from there since he always called me it and I just couldn't bring myself to correct him since I was afraid that if he knew he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore let alone everyone else", Tails said as tears streamed down her face before sobbing

"Well you really shouldn't keep secrets from your friends but I can understand why you would have done something like that so umm how far along are you", Tikal asked

"One in half weeks along soon I will start showing pretty soon", Tails said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Well I will support you Tails even if this news is hard for me to take in at the moment", Tikal said as she rubbed her temple with her index finger.

"Well Tails since Tikal knows now do you want to tell everyone else", Vanilla asked

"Just the girls I don't want the guys knowing just quite yet", Tails said

"Well you won't have to worry about me", a familiar voice said from the shadows before a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills walks out. "In fact I actually knew you were a girl but the pregnant thing is a bit of a jaw dropper", Shadow said

Everyone fell to the ground before Tails jumped back up. "Can't you knock on the door like every other normal person instead teleporting wherever you like", Tails shouted

"Hmph", Shadow said before crossing his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Is there anyone else that doesn't already know", Tails said with a sad sigh

"Well Espio knows as well but he hasn't told anyone", Shadow said

Tails became depressed. "How am I not surprised", Tails said sadly

"Cheer up Tails at least they are keeping your secret a secret instead of telling everyone they know", Vanilla said trying to reassure her.

"I know I just didn't expect two of the guys to find out so easily", Tails said

"Well most of the guys are pretty thick headed or just too stupid to figure it out", Shadow said

"Do you still want to tell all the girls Tails", Cream asked

"Not right now there is too much going through my head right now maybe tomorrow", Tails said

"Well see ya around Tails I hope your big reveal goes well", Shadow said before he Chaos Controlled out of the room and somewhere else.

"So Tikal want to stay for breakfast to get your mind off of things", Vanilla asked

"Thank you Vanilla", Tikal said as she got up and walked over to the table. "so Tails I'm pretty sure this would be the last thing on your mind at the time but have you decided on whether you're going to keep the baby or not", Tikal asked

"If you mean having an abortion then no I plan on raising him or she even if I have no knowledge of how to raise a child besides it never asked for this to happen", Tails said a bit unsure of herself

"You will be a great mother Tails and if you aren't sure about something you can always come ask me for help", Vanilla said hugging Cream before kissing her cheek

Cream giggled. "You can't ask for a better mom then mine", Cream said with a smile.

Tails nodded before sitting at the table as well as Cream before Vanilla started serving everyone bacon and pancakes with a side of orange juice which everyone at the table dug into and thanked Vanilla for the meal.

"Well I better get back to the Master emerald it was nice seeing you Tails and I will keep your secret", Tikal said before she vanished into a magical ball of light which disappeared shortly after.

Tails finally buried her head into her arms on the table. "Can anything else go wrong", Tails said before she felt her food coming up and ran to the bathroom.

"Well at least you know that something did", Cream said

All Tails replied with was a groan before hurling again.


	2. Chapter 2

(I hope you enjoyed the first chapter lets continue :D this Story contains some sexual related themes and again don't read if you can't handle stuff like this enjoy )

Chapter Two

It's been two days since Tikal and Shadow found out that she was a girl and pregnant and to top it all off she was starting to show and the wrappings she used on her chest to keep everyone in the dark about her being a guy was becoming very difficult to wear let alone very painful as her breast were developing even faster and were starting to fill with milk for the baby that was on the way

"Come on Tails all the girls are waiting for us at Rouge Club", Cream called wondering what could possibly be taking her so long

"I know but I'm having a little issue", Tails called back in frustration

"What are you having problems with", Vanilla asked a little concerned

"Um keeping my breast hidden", Tails replied with a blush. "Uh-um C-cream c-could I-I borrow o-one of y-your d-dresses", Tails stuttered out really nervous about asking

"Sure Tails let me go get one", Cream replied as she went to go fetch Tails one of her dresses

"And Vanilla could you call Tikal and see if she could teleport us there or shadow since he already knows", Tails asked

"Sure thing", Vanilla said as she pulled out her cell and called Tikal. "Hey Tikal", Vanilla said

"Hmm oh hey Vanilla where are you three all the girls are waiting for you guys to come", Tikal said

"That's the problem Tails is having some issues and we need you to come teleport us to rouge club but make sure everyone has a blindfold on", Vanilla said

"Ok I will tell everyone to put a blindfold on before I come get you", Tikal said before hanging up. "Alright I am going to go get Tails Cream and Vanilla and she requested that all of you should put on a blindfold before they arrive since this is a surprise", Tikal said

"oh come on I wanted to see what this surprise was when they showed up", Marine whined but put one on none the less using the bandanas that were sent here by Vanilla before all the girls showed up.

All the other girls did the same with little complaining.

"Ok then they arrive Tails will let you know when to take them off", Tikal said before she vanished and reappeared at vanillas house.

Cream returned with the dress and handed it to Tails. "Here you go", Cream said

"Thanks Cream", Tails said before she went to go change into it

Vanilla heard a feint knock on the door which she went to go walk over to answer it. "Thank you Tikal", Vanilla said

"No problem so what's the issue here", Tikal asked before Tails walked out in one of Creams dresses. "Never mind so are you ready to go", Tikal asked

Tails nodded nervously before Vanilla and Cream walked over to Tails and placed their hands on each of her shoulders.

Tikal walked over and grabbed Tails hand. "Here we go", Tikal said before they all vanished and reappeared in Rouge club.

"Alright we are here you guys ready for the surprise", Tikal said

They all responded with a yes.

"u-um ok t-take o-off your bl-blindfolds", Tails said with nervousness that was escaping into her voice.

They all do as they are told and look around before spotting Tails in a dress.

"I-I'm a g-girl a-and pre-pregnant", Tails said sheepishly waiting for a flood of questions to be thrown at her.

"y-you're a girl", Marine said shocked at this sudden news before grabbing the table to keep herself from falling out of it

"Is t-this a j-joke", Blaze said having quite the same facial expression as Marine

"yes I'm a girl and no this isn't a joke", Tails said showing some signs that she was becoming stressed from telling them all her secret

Amy didn't say anything due to the fact she passed out from shock.

Fiona was kinda impressed by this shocking turn of events. "Wow I never would have guessed that you of all people were actually a girl ", Fiona said

"And I thought I could keep some shocking secrets but this sure makes the cake", Rouge said holding the back of her head from the shocking news.

"Well congrats on the baby so who is the father", Shade asked not really effected by this jawdropper

"i-I was raped b-by o-one o-o-of eg-eggmans m-machines", Tails sobbed not wanting to relieve that moment.

Vanilla and Cream gave Tails a hug to try and calm her down. "Shh…Shh… calm down Tails we are here for you", Vanilla said reassuringly.

"Eggman did this well he won't be causing you anymore problems I can tell you that for a fact", Marine said angrily after hearing that Eggman had technically raped Tails.

"Can we please change the subject please I feel bad enough as it is", Tails said through her tears as she cried onto Vanillas shoulder

Amy finally woke up. "W-wow the guys sure are going to be shocked when they find out", Amy said as she pulled out her cell

"No I don't want to tell them yet", Tails shouted shocked that Amy would do something like that

Rouge quickly snatched the phone away from Amy. "You sure do have a bad habit when keeping secrets", Rouge said as she smacked her in the back of the head irritated by Amy actions

Amy rubbed the back of her head. "Ow but they should know shouldn't they", Amy said mad that she couldn't tell the guys

"They should but Tails should be the one to tell them and not someone else since it's just going to put a lot of unneeded stress on her which isn't good for the child that's developing inside her", Tikal said giving Amy a look that clearly said for her to quit while she was ahead

"Thank you Tikal", Tails replied although this whole ordeal was stressing her out but she took in a few deep breaths to relieve it.

"Can all of you keep this a secret", Vanilla asked

They all nod except Amy which earned her a lot of daggers being stared at her which she nodded.

"Thank you", Cream said although she wasn't sure if Amy would keep her word

"Well I don't know about you gals but I think this calls for some stress relievers", Rouge said as she headed for the bar table and grabbed quite a few glass's and filled each one with her own special concoction. "I call this one…the Strawberry surprise sure it isn't one of my strongest alcohol mixes but cream sure does love it", Rouge said

"You drink", Blaze said surprised that Cream would do something like this

"Uh once or twice", Cream said nervously

"Once or twice girl you drank five of these every Saturday and Sunday", Rouge said as she laid down the now filled glasses on the counter. "Come and get'em", Rouge said

All the girls walked over and grabbed the glass although Tails was a little hesitant about drinking it. "Isn't alcohol bad for a developing child", Tails asked not really wanting to do anything that could possibly hurt the child

"Well only a strong alcoholic drink would be bad for it but these drinks are harmless so you have nothing to worry about", Vanilla said as she downed the drink quickly. "Could you make me a Dr. Frankenstein?" Vanilla asked rouge

"Wow I never would have guessed Vanilla to be much of a drinker", Rouge said with a sly grin but got to work on making the drink.

"Well nothing would surprise me after that, although Tails you should really get a checkup to see how the child is developing", Amy said

"I will so no need to worry about that", Tails said as she downed the drink but immediately ran for the bathroom holding her hands to her mouth.

"To think this is the last day of her pregnancy sickness", Vanilla said as she drank the drink she ordered.

"Who's pregnant", a familiar voice said from behind

They all look to who they all didn't expect to see.

"It's Ta..." Amy tried to say before she was silenced by Rouge who simply pinched a spot behind her neck causing her to fall unconscious.

"That was close", Rouge said with a sigh.

"It's nothing Sonic besides didn't you and Shadow have a race today", Cream asked trying to change the subject

"Well we did but Shadow said he had some things to take care of and canceled", Sonic said before he crossed his arms. "It's weird since Shadow never pass's up a chance to have a race but I'm not complaining", Sonic added still trying to make since of Shadows actions.

"I'm getting tired of throwing up everything I eat", Tails said before she looked over to see sonic and quickly ran for the bathroom.

"Was that tails", Sonic asked confused thinking he just saw his best friend in a dress.

"N-no it must have been your imagination", Tikal said quickly even though she didn't like to lie but made an exception since it was for tails because she didn't need any more stress.

Sonic being his usual self bought the lie. "Oh ok well see you gals later", Sonic said and dashed out of the club in a sonic boom.

"Alright Tails you can come out now", Marine called out

Tails poked her head out of the bathroom. "You sure", Tails answered unsure if Marine was tricking her

"Ya he ran out so no need to worry", Rouge replied

"Anyone have any ideas of how to keep Amy's mouth shut about Tails", Blaze asked knowing Amy could never keep a secret long enough unless it was her own secret.

"Mine only involves threats and violence", Shade said with a sigh

"I would keep her tied up on my ship but I have an inspection tomorrow on my ship so no can do plus it's against the law", Marine said with a shrug as she finished her drink

"I would keep her at my place but she would most likely drive me insane", Tikal said as she thought about Amy yelling at her to let her out of her home.

"I can't do it I have a bar to focus on except on weekends", Rouge said

"I have a kingdom to worry about so I can't do it except maybe throw her in a prison cell but then I would have to listen to her complain while she is there", Blaze said

"Me and Cream are going to be too focused on helping Tails out with her child", Vanilla said

"I could wipe her mind clean of what happened here in exchange if Tails can make me a real body", someone said from behind Tails

Tails turned around to see a very familiar face. "Nicole when did you get here", Tails asked

"Hmm about 3:25:35 ½ ago", Nicole said being her usual self

Tails fell to the ground before she stood back up. "You didn't have to be so precise on when you got here", Tails said

"So will you make me a real living body", Nicole asked

"I can see what I can do but I can't promise it will be successful or not", Tails said with a sigh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank you Tails", Nicole said before giving Tails a hug as best as she could before breaking the hug and walked over to Amy and proceeded to wipe her memory clean of the events that transpired in rouge club. "Memory Wipe Complete", Nicole said before backing away from Amy. "call me when you finished it Tails", Nicole said as she walked over to Rouge computer before digitizing into small pixel data square and going into the computer where she then traveled through cyberspace back to her home.

"It's been awhile since I have seen her", Rouge said with a sigh

"Well she is the city defense system", Tails said as she sighed. "Can you give me a piece of paper Rouge so I can get to work on getting Nicole her body", Tails said

"Wait you can do that", Shade asked amazed

"Well with a strong enough power source then yes although it would overload the city power grid while its going so I would need the extra help with the chaos emeralds as a backup power source if that ever does happen", Tails said

"Well you have other matters to worry about and I am sure Nicole will understand and that involves you taking it easy till you're not stressing about this situation", Vanilla said

"Yes ma'am", Tails said as she sweatdropped.

Amy was starting to wake up which Tails saw. "Tikal can you take us back to vanillas house please and thank you everyone for understanding", Tails said quickly with a hint of urgency in her voice

Tikal nodded before both Vanilla and Cream grabbed Tails shoulder as Tikal grabbed ahold of Tails hands and teleported them back to Vanillas house as well as herself which they then appeared at Vanillas front door. "I wish you the best of luck Tails when you raise your child", Tikal said

"Thank you Tikal for all of your help", Tails said as she hugged her.

"No problem Tails besides that's what friends are for right", Tikal said with a smile as she returned the hug before they pulled away from each other. "Call me if you need help with anything else", Tikal said

"Don't worry I will", Tails said as she watched Tikal disappear into a ball of light which also disappeared later on.

Vanilla opened up her front door and walked inside which Cream and Tails followed behind. "Hey Tails is there anything you want to eat for lunch", Vanilla asked

"Something that won't trigger my pregnancy sickness because I'm getting sick of the taste of vomit right now", Tails said feeling another urge of her daily trip to the bathroom.

"I will make you a salad then but for now go rest your nerves", Vanilla said

Tails said as she walked over to a couch which she proceeded to lay down on.

"Hey mom we should take Tails shopping for clothes tomorrow so she doesn't have to borrow mine", Cream suggested in a low whisper so Tails couldn't hear

"But she is going to need a disguise so no one recognizes her and her tails are a dead giveaway", Vanilla said in a whispered tone as she made Tails her salad.

"Couldn't we just tie them together with a ribbon? " Cream asked still keeping her voice real low. "Then it would like she had only one tail", Cream said as she giggled softly

"That's not a bad idea in fact lets surprise her with it tomorrow", Vanilla said softly as she chuckled before finishing making Tails salad and turned to her direction. "Tails I finished making your salad", Vanilla said before turning back to her daughter "Cream you want a sandwich", Vanilla asked.

"Ham sandwich please", Cream replied happily

Tails walked over and grabbed the salad Vanilla made for her. "Thank you", Tails said before walking over to the table and sat down at it before she started eating surprised that her stomach wasn't trying to toss it back up.

"You're welcome dear", Vanilla said before she got to work on making Cream her sandwich.

"So have you come up with a name yet", Cream asked

"I would like to know what gender my child is first before I decide on a name but I hope it's a girl so I can name her Violet", Tails said with a smile on her face since it was a name she thought about just before she met sonic who came to rescue her from a few bullies and labeled her as a guy and started introducing her to his friends that she just couldn't bring herself to correct them.

"Well that's a beautiful name Tails", Cream said with a smile

"We will have the information about its gender in one to two weeks depending on how long it takes for the child to develop", Vanilla said

"It takes a child nine weeks to develop before delivery for a vixen so probably the fifth or sixth week we will now for sure", Tails said as she rubbed her stomach wondering if she was even fit to be a mother.

"It only takes rabbits about 39 days for a child to be delivered", Vanilla said as she fished preparing Creams sandwich which she then handed to her daughter.

"Wow that must have been real stressful for you", Tails said a bit surprised that rabbits had such a small amount of time before they delivered

"It was at first but I quickly came to a realization that it's just not about me anymore and I had to grow up and do what I can to ensure that my child would be safe and loved once she came out into the world", Vanilla said as she rubbed the top of her daughters head.

Cream giggled from the affection her mother was giving her.

Tails smiled at the affection he saw Vanilla give her daughter. "Well I should get to work on getting Nicole a real body", Tails said as she walked over to the sink and washed her plate off.

"Tails that can wait alright we don't need you stressing too much", Vanilla said with a serious tone in her voice as she gave Tails a look

"I'm only going to make blue prints of how the device should look then I will get to work on it on my spare time when I find a chance to do so when I'm not taking care of my child", Tails replied

"But Tails a baby needs constant supervision from the parent in their early years of life", Vanilla tried to explain.

"But I don't want to let Nicole down since she has been wanting to be alive ever since I met her and that was when I was a freedom fighter in knothole", Tails said as her ears drooped down

"Don't worry Tails you can still work on your invention just don't forget that you also have a child that is still developing inside you so don't overexert yourself", Vanilla said with concern

"Alright I will keep that in mind besides I will have Nicole helping out with it mostly", Tails said

"Well ok but in the meantime go get some rest to calm your nerves", Vanilla said

Tails sighed knowing there was no way of convincing Vanilla once her mind was set on things and went to Creams room to go rest.

"Alright time to call Tikal, Rouge, Blaze, and Marine and tell them the plan", Cream said as she pulled out a cellphone and speed dialed Rouge. "Hey Rouge how's a surprise shopping spree for tails sound", Cream said

"I could close my club for one day for that besides that girl needs to loosen up", Rouge said with a sigh

"Ok can you come tomorrow", Cream asked hopingly.

"You sure do drive a hard bargain but sure I will be there", Rouge said coyly

"Great see you at the mall and bring some tail rings if you can we don't need the guys knowing tails secret till she is ready to tell them", Cream said happily knowing that Rouge would come

"Sure thing love cya tomorrow", Rouge said before hanging up.

"Well Rouge agreed to come and she is gonna bring some tail rings so that will take care of the big problem", Cream said before she started calling up Tikal. "Hey Tikal how does a surprise shopping spree for Tails sound", Cream asked

"Depends if no one will find out Tails secret and put stress on her", Tikal replied

"We already got a disguise for tails covered and rouge is going to get some tail rings so we can bound Tails two tails together so it will look like one whole tail", Cream explained

"Well if you got a disguise for tails covered then sure so what time are we going to do this and where", Tikal asked

"It's going to be tomorrow at the mall and I'm glad you can come", Cream said

"It's no problem at all see you soon", Tikal said before she hung up

"That's two down two to go", Cream said

Tails in the meantime was suffering from her horrible nightmare again only this time she was very far along in her pregnancy and Eggman was going to cut her open.

"No get away from me", Tails shouted in fear

"I will get that child from you and I will use her to finally get rid of that blue pest only problem is you won't be sticking around to warn him", Eggman said to her before he slammed the scalpel into her stomach.

Tails woke up in a cold sweat. "NOOO!" Tails shouted and realized it was just a horrible nightmare but she curled up into a ball and started crying and shaking with fear.

Cream was in the middle of a trying to get blaze to come to the shopping spree when she heard Tails screaming which caused her to jump. "I will be right back Blaze something is wrong with Tails", Cream replied before dropping the phone on the table and ran for her room with Vanilla right behind her.

"Tails sweetie are you ok", Vanilla said worriedly before she looked over at the curled up ball on the bed and walked over to it and sat down.

Cream walked over and sat down on the bed as well. "Tails are you alright we heard you scream", Cream asked worriedly to her best friend.

"N-n-no m-my n-nightm-mares k-keep h-haunting m-me", Tails cried wanting the images of what Eggman could have done to her and the child out of her head.

"They are only dreams sweetie they can't harm you", Vanilla said as she rubbed Tails back to try and calm her down some

"But t-they s-seemed s-so r-real e-even my m-memories o-of w-what E-Eggman did i-is st-still haunting me", Tails cried still shaking with fear.

Vanilla sighed. "Tails you can't let what Eggman did to you effect the rest of your life and you won't have to worry about him since he is being watched twenty four seven in the prison he was put in and even if he escaped you have your friends here who will protect you no matter what the cost because we all love you Tails", Vanilla said

Tails uncurled a bit and looked at Vanilla with tears that were clearly showing on her face. "I want Eggman to suffer the way I'm suffering", Tails said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I know sweetie I know", Vanilla said as she picked up Tails and gave her a comforting hug.

Cream hugged Tails from behind wanting to comfort her as well.

Tails crying was slowly coming to a stop. "I just want these nightmare's to end", Tails said sadly

"Don't worry Tails they will eventually give it time", Vanilla said.

Tails nodded hoping Vanilla was right.

"I got to go finish talking to Blaze", Cream said as she got off the bed and walked out of the room and went over to the phone which she picked it up. "I'm sorry for the long wait Blaze Tails is still suffering from what Eggman did to her so Can you come to the mall tomorrow for tails surprise shopping spree", Cream asked

"I'm sorry to hear that and sure I will be there although Marine can't come since her ship is being inspected tomorrow", Blaze said

"I almost forgot about that thanks for telling me and I will see you at the mall", Cream said

"Send Tails my support and I hope she can get over her problems", Blaze said with concern

"Same here and she will need a lot of love and support to overcome her tragic ordeal", Cream said

"ya the last thing she needs to hear is Eggman escape attempt", Blaze said

"Wait Eggman tried to escape", Cream almost shouted but kept her voice low.

"Ya it's on the news", Blaze said

Cream quickly turned on the TV and turned the channel to the news to watch that what Blaze told her was indeed true. "Oh my god who caught him", Cream said shocked

"Surprisingly it was Shadow who caught him", Blaze said

"I never thought I would say this but thank you shadow", Cream said with a sigh of relief.

"Well I got to get back to work talk to you later cream", Blaze said before hanging up

Cream put her cell away before turning the TV off. "I think it would be best if Tails didn't find out about this", Cream said as she walked back into her room to see that Tails cried herself to sleep.

"She is going to need a lot of support if she is to overcome this obstacle in her life", Vanilla said

"The shopping spree should help her loosen up a bit", Cream said repeating what she heard Rouge say to her a little bit

Vanilla heard a knock on the door and sighed. "Let's hope the shopping plan does help Tails", Vanilla said before walking over to the door and answered it to see Marine who was panting very heavily.

"No…*pant pant* one goes…*pant* Shopping without…*pant pant pant*me", Marine said before she finally keeled over trying to catch her breath.

"But what about your ship inspection tomorrow", Cream asked

"Screw the damn Inspection seeing Tails dress up in girl's clothes only happens once in a life time", Marine said on one breath before going back to trying to keep air in her lungs.

Cream sighed. "Who is going to replace you while your ship is being inspected", Cream asked

"My second shipmate will be doing that ", Marine said with a grin.

"Great although don't talk to loudly about it I want it to be a surprise for Tails", Cream said

"Got it I will keep my lips sealed", Marine said with a smile before she got up. "So how is the vixen doing", Marine asked

"Well the thing Eggman did to her is still plaguing her mind so I think the shopping spree will help Tails get her mind off of it till it is a thing of the past", Cream said

"I still hate Eggman for what he did but at least he won't be bothering us anymore", Marine said

"Well let's hope he doesn't because Eggman tried to escape today but shadow caught him luckily", Cream said

Vanilla and Marine both gasp at the news. "How did he manage to do that he was being watched constantly", Vanilla asked her daughter

"Well it appears one of his Mecha Sonics was still online and did quite a number on the place when trying to get Eggman out of jail", Cream explained

"That lowlife no good for nothing I'll beat him to a bloody pulp if he tries that again", Marine said angrily as she balled up her hands to make a fist. "So how did Shadow find out", Marine asked

"Shadow actually saw the Mecha Sonic fly past him and gave chase to it", Cream explained

"So how are they going to keep him locked up with the prison destroyed?" Marine asked

"They will probably have to move him to another prison", Vanilla said

"Well as long as he is being kept under watch then I am fine so the shopping spree is tomorrow right", Marine said as she changed the subject

"Yep so I will see you there", Cream replied happily that they were talking about something else

"Wouldn't miss it for all the treasures of the world", Marine said with a smile before walking out the door. "See you tomorrow", Marine called out behind her as she walked down the street.

"After the shopping spree you should get Tails to the doctors so they can check to see how the baby is developing", Vanilla said

"Alright well I'm gonna go find Shadow and thank him for catching Eggman", Cream said as she left the house to go find the black hedgehog.

Vanilla sighed before walking into the kitchen and got some steaks out of the freezer so they could defrost.

Cream was walking through the park knowing that Shadow usually came here to relax or think about whatever he had on his mind. "Hmm I wonder where he is I haven't seen him in his usual spot." Cream said to herself before she spotted the hedgehog plucking petals off a flower while leaning against a tree which she found really strange.

Shadow tossed the flower to the side clearly annoyed about something before he bent down to pluck another flower out of the ground and started to pluck the petals off it.

Cream walked over to Shadow and watched what he was doing.

Shadow was to engrossed into what he was doing that he didn't notice Cream and pulled another flower from the ground and continued to pluck the petals mumbling something under his breath.

Cream was confused by this. "Hey Shad something troubling you", Cream asked

Shadow jumped and quickly tossed the flower in his short burst of panic. "Huh oh hey Cream what are you doing out here cause last I heard you were comforting tails about something that was troubling her", Shadow said nervously at first before he readjusted himself.

"Well I came out to come find you to thank you for capturing Eggman Tails doesn't need any more stress", Cream said

"Well your welcome although I knew Eggman would try to escape sooner or later", Shadow said

"So what were you doing with the flower", Cream asked curiously

"We-well… um… you see…uh…was that sonic see ya I have a hedgehog to beat in a race", Shadow said quickly taking off

Creams pouted a bit since Shadow took off without answering her question but she quickly let it slide not the one to hold a grudge and started to head back noticing the sky was darkening. "I should get home before my mom starts to worry", Cream said to herself before running as fast as she could home.

Vanilla was just about done with dinner while Tails was playing on Creams Mario Kart on the Wii system and had already unlocked almost all of the characters before he heard Cream walk in. "Hey Cream wanna join me in on a game", Tails called over to the rabbit

Cream blinked before walking over and grabbed a remote. "sure Tails", Cream replied

After the third round Cream was standing victorious.

"How did you beat me with bowser he was so slow", Tails complained

"Well I have been playing this game longer so I know how to use most of my characters on the game plus I think of myself as a videogame genius", Cream bragged

"I want a rematch", Tails whined.

"You two can continue your game after you finish dinner", Vanilla said to the two and pointed at the table.

"Ok mom", Cream said with a sigh wanting to kick Tails butt again in Mario kart.

Tails walked over to the table pondering any possible way she could beat Cream at her own game before she sat down at the table. "Thank you Vanilla and my house should be fixed up by the end of the week", Tails said

"Well your welcome to stay at my house as long as you like", Vanilla said

Tails nodded her head in thanks before she dug into the food that was in front of her.

Cream had already finished her food before Tails and was now in the process of cleaning her dishes.

"So Tails how you plan on telling the guys", Vanilla asked

"I am not quite sur…" Tails said before she was cut off by a loud crash which caused her to jumped out of chair with her fur standing on end.

Sonic rubbed his head before getting up. "Should have seen that skateboard coming", Sonic said before he looked up and saw tails finding himself lost for words. "T-tails?" Sonic said

"Uh h-hey Sonic", Tails said nervously

"Why a-are y-you in a d-dress", Sonic said in his state of confusion

"W-well…um…you see…"Tails said before she took a deep breath. "I-I'm a girl", Tails blurted out

Sonic fell onto his ass from shock. "W-was this an accident from o-one of your e-experiments", Sonic asked

"No I have always been this way the only reason I kept this hidden from you was when I used to live on my own I learned that if you were a girl and poor you were an easy target for um you now so I just pretended to be a guy then you showed up and called me your bro and I wanted to correct you it's just I didn't fully trust you yet at the time and continued to play as the guy I just guess that over time I just got so used to being called a guy that I just started to hide all of my feminine features to keep everyone out of the clouds that is until eggman caught…me…"Tails said before she broke down in tears not wanting to say the things Eggman did to her which got her pregnant with her own cells Eggman used to turn into sperm.

Sonic was having a hard time taking all of this in but he could understand why his bro or now his sis would hide who she was and looking how much she was suffering for keeping this a secret for so long pained him to see his best friend in such a state so he got up and walked over to Tails and put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was now looking at him. "Tails I don't care what gender you are we are still best friends and I am sure that everyone else will understand once they understand why you did it in the first place I can only imagine what you went through but I know it can't be the same as going through it yourself and I can tell that there is more that you were wanting to tell me but only when you're ready I won't force you to", Sonic said before he gave Tails a comforting hug which he rarely did.

Tails crying slowly stopped before she looked at Sonic. "Eggman g-got m-me pr-pregnant w-with m-my ow-own c-cells", Tails whimpered before she returned to crying.

Sonic had a blank look on his face when he heard that before he was suddenly filled with rage. "HE DID WHAT!" Sonic shouted

"Sonic please I feel bad enough already", Tails sobbed

"BUT… HE… AND…" Sonic shouted before he took in quite a few deep breaths before he calmed down his rage. "I'm sorry Tails it's just the idea that Eggman had something to do with this makes me think of how much Eggman deserves so much more punishment than what he is getting now", Sonic said still really angry about this news.

Tails sniffed a bit. "I-it's ok Sonic I just want to forget what he did to me instead of having to relive it over and over again in my head", Tails said

"Don't worry Tails all of your friends will help you get through this", Sonic said

Tails nodded shakily.

"So who else knows about this", Sonic asked

"So far you Shadow Espio and all of the girls except Espio doesn't know about me being pregnant as far as I know", Tails replied.

Sonic sighed. "Would you like me to tell all of the other guys about your secret", Sonic said as he stuck his pinky into his ear before stopping when he felt something blocking the way then sweat dropped. "Um opps", Sonic said as he pulled the headphone looking device out of his ear. "I forgot me a knuckles where on are way to silent hill and he gave this to me so we could talk back and report to each other so I guess knuckles knows now", Sonic said

Tails looked at Sonic in disbelief before she punched Sonic in the chest. "You idiot", Tails said angrily as she knocked the hedgehog onto his ass.

Sonic was surprised at how hard of a punch Tails could deliver. "Look Tails I'm sorry for forgetting about the head piece thing", Sonic tried to apologize

"But there are so many people finding out so fast that I am having a hard time trying to make since of this in my head and its stressing me out", Tails said as she cried

Sonic could see that Tails was really fragile now and that anything could probably set her off at this point. "Tails everyone needs to know the truth and once they know and see you for the real you then you will finally see that there is nothing to worry about since you helped save the world from so many threats alongside everyone else that it shouldn't matter whether or not your male or female you will still be there hero", Sonic said

Tails sniffed and looked at Sonic before hugging him. "Thank you Sonic you don't know how much those words mean to me", Tails said feeling a lot better than what she was earlier

"No problem Tails although I better go find knucklehead and make sure he didn't pass out somewhere", Sonic said with a wink before he ran to the door.

"I hope you feel better soon Tails", Sonic finally said before taking off

"Great now I have to fix my door", Vanilla said with a sigh before she went to go find some tools to get the job started.

"I can help with the door Vanilla", Tails offered

"No you go rest and calm your nerves", Vanilla said

"Ok", Tails said with a sigh not liking the feeling of not being able to help but then again she didn't want to stress out her child.

"Good now if you excuse me I have a hedgehogs mess to clean up", Vanilla said before walking off somewhere in the house to go find something to repair the door.

Tails walked into Creams room and laid down on the bed before she slowly drifted off to sleep and for the first time since that whole ordeal with Eggman she found herself with a nice and calming dream


	3. Chapter 3

(The will be some sexual related thing in this story of mine so leave now if you are offended by that kind of stuff other than that enjoy)

Chapter Three

Tails woke up the next morning feeling pretty good about herself she didn't even feel the urge to throw up and sighed before she placed her hand on her belly and noticed that her belly was showing a bit more which surprised her a bit but came to a conclusion that it was just the baby growing inside her and walked out of the room and saw that rouge was in the house. "Hey Rouge what are you doing here so early", Tails asked

Rouge just tossed Tails some tail rings. "Put these over your tails and you will find out soon enough", Rouge said with a wink

Tails wasn't sure what was going on let alone figure out how to put the tail rings on. "Um I'm not entirely sure how to put them on", Tails said

Rouge sighed. "Come over here and I will show you how", Rouge said as she patted the seat next to her

Tails walked over to Rouge and sat down on the chair. "Thank you Rouge", Tails said

"No problem love and I can see why you would be having problems getting the rings on your tails", Rouge said as she patted Tails belly lightly.

Tails smiled a bit nervously as she moved her tails over towards Rouge. "This will be my third week of my pregnancy and so far I'm just glad I don't have to be puking anymore", Tails said with a sigh

Rouge chuckled a bit and grabbed ahold of Tails two tails and placed them next to each other. "Can you hand my one of the rings I gave you", Rouge asked

Tails nodded before reaching behind herself as best as she could to hand Rouge the ring.

Rouge grabbed the ring and proceeded to place it over the bunched together tails and was glad that it stayed in place. "Well you only have six more weeks till you are a happy mother can you hand me another ring", Rouge said

"I know but to tell you the truth I'm still scared about being a mother what if I am not fit to be a parent to my child I mean I barely know a thing about how to raise one", Tails said as she handed Rouge another ring.

Rouge grabbed the ring and placed it over the tails before looking up to Tails. "Don't worry about it Tails you have your friends to help you out when you aren't sure about something and don't forget that Vanilla can help you out with most of this stuff", Rouge said as she massaged Tails shoulders to help her relax

Tails nodded before she bit her lower lip to keep herself from purring when Rouge started to massage her shoulders but found that she couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a purr.

Rouge grinned when she heard that. "Oh does are little fox like the treatment she is getting", Rouge teased as she continued to massage her friends shoulder.

Tails nodded as she continued to purr.

"Hey Rouge does Tails have those tail rings on yet", Cream asked

"Just one more ring and we can go", Rouge said as she stopped giving Tails a massage much to Tails disliking. "Can you give me the last ring Tails", Rouge asked

Tails was about to hand the last ring over to her when she noticed it wasn't in her hand. "I think I dropped it when you were giving me a massage", Tails said

Rouge looked on the ground for the ring and didn't see one sign of it. "You sure Tails because I don't see it", Rouge said

"Did it roll under the couch", Tails wondered

"I can check", Cream said as she walked over to the couch and kneeled down before scanning under the couch. "Found it although I can't reach it", Cream said as she tried to reach for the ring and found that it was just out of reach.

"Cream we could just move the couch out of the way", Rouge said

Cream sweat dropped. "Um ok", Cream said as she began to pull the couch as hard as possible.

Rouge helped by pushing on the other side of the couch till the ring was in view. "Alright I got the ring Cream", Rouge said as she bent down and picked it up.

"Ok can you help me push the couch back", Cream asked

Rouge sighed as she started to pull on her side while Cream pushed till the couch was back in place a bit.

"Well I guess Tails is ready to go", Rouge said

"Go? Go where?" Tails said puzzled

"It's a surprise", Cream said before she heard a knock. "That must be Tikal", Cream said as she ran over to the door.

"Hey Cream are you girls ready to go", Tikal said

"Yep", Cream said as she walked over to Rouge and Tails

"Hope you enjoy this Tails", Tikal said as she walked over to them and teleported them and herself to the mall.

"Surprise", Cream said

"W-what I'm I d-doing here p-people w-will recogn-nize me", Tails said nervously

"No they won't as long as you keep those tail rings on", Rouge said

"Ya besides Blaze and Marine are waiting for us", Cream said

"I-if you s-say so", Tails said still nervous that someone will find out who she is before she followed Tikal Rouge and Cream to their destination. "Um what are we doing in front of a clothing store", Tails asked

"Because you need your own set of clothes instead of borrowing someone else's", Cream said

"Plus this is going to be fun seeing you finally dress up in some girl clothes", Marine said with a laugh

"B-but I-I d-don't n-need a-any new c-clothes I-I h-have a t-ton at my house", Tails said

"Wait you have girl clothes at your house", Rouge said surprised

"Well I keep them hidden but yes although now that I think about it I have probably grown out of them", Tails said with a sigh

"So the shopping continues come on Sailor get your sails open and set sail for some new clothes", Marine said before she started dragging tails into the store against her will.

The rest of the girls simply followed behind.

"Well Tails go find a dress you like so we now what you like", Rouge said

"Only if you all promise to not laugh", Tails said

"We won't laugh at what you pick", Cream said

"Alright then", Tails gulped as she walked around the store till she found the dress she was looking for then walked into a changing booth where she then changed into the clothes.

"I wonder what she chose", Blaze asked

"Same here", Marine said with a smile

"Oh here she comes", Rouge said

Tails walked out in a sun dress and kept her hands in front of her as she walked over to the others. "So what do you all think", Tails said slightly blushing since she wasn't used to being out in public wearing these types of clothes.

"I think you look pretty cute Tails", Cream said

Rouge was deeply impressed at how much the dress brought out her features. "Dang you look pretty hot in that dress Tails", Rouge said

Tikal smiled loving how the dress seemed to fit Tails perfect.

"Oh we should all choose a dress to show off", Marine said

"Sorry but I'm not going to participate in that", Blaze said

"Come on Blaze it's for Tails", Marine said

"Oh Blaze is going to show off for Tails I got to see this", Rouge said

Blaze grumbled before she went to look around the store for something she liked then she went into the changing room.

"I think I'm going to go pay for this before she comes out", Tails said before she went to the checkout area to pay for the dress which she had to rip the tag off just to give it to the cashier so she could pay for it then walked back just as she saw Blaze walk out of the changing room.

Blaze face was slightly red from embarrassment as she walked out in a low cut shirt and black leather jeans.

All the girls gawked at what Blaze was wearing.

"Dang Blaze I figured you would have gone with a nice long gown", Rouge said

"I'm still shocked that she chose something like that", Cream said

"Wow Blaze you sure are daring", Marine said with a smile

"You should keep those Blaze they look really good on you", Tails said

"I guess I should go next", Tikal said before she went around the store to find something that she liked

Blaze was still red in the face. "I'm not entirely sure if I should buy it", Blaze said

"Well you like it don't you", Tails asked

"Well yes but…" Blaze said

"But what", Tails asked

"It's not something a princess should wear", Blaze said

"Well Princess Sally only wears a jacket and no one minds", Tails said

"So I don't see a problem there", Blaze said

"Just a jacket nothing else", Tails said

"Oh", Blaze said turning a deeper shade of red at the thought.

"So do you still not want to buy it", Tails asked

"I will think about it", Blaze said

Tikal walked out of the changing room with an emerald colored gown on with a blue sash that was shining in the light tied around her waist. "What do you all think", Tikal said as she struck a pose

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to impress Knuckles with that", Marine said

Tikal turned red at that comment although her fur covered her blush. "N-n-no I'm n-not", Tikal stuttered

"So you admit that your trying to impress someone though", Marine said as she pressed on

"I'm going to go change", Tikal said as she ran back to the changing room

"I thought the dress was beautiful", Tails said

"Why did you have to go and embarrass her like that she looked good in it", Rouge said

"I was only teasing her", Marine said

"I loved the dress Tikal was in I thought it brought out a lot of her features well I'm gonna go find something to try on", Cream said

Tikal came out in the clothes she had on before. "Is Cream going to go try on some clothes", Tikal asked

"Pretty much", Tails said

Cream walked around the store till she found a dress she liked and went to the changing room to go change.

"I wonder what Cream is going to come out in", Marine said wondering if it was going to be something like Blaze outfit

Cream finally walked out in some fingerless gloves with a skater girl get up.

All the girls were too stunned for words.

"Well what do you all think", Cream asked

"w-wow Cream I thought you would have chosen something a bit um I don't know preppy", Rouge said still shocked

Cream smiled. "That's just something my mom buys me I just wear them to make my mom feel happy but to be truthful about it it's not really my favorite kind of clothing I have always loved the skater girl look and I have an extreme gear hidden in my room", Cream said with a shy smile

"So we have three people keeping secrets are we", Rouge said

"What do you mean three people are keeping secrets", Tails asked

"Well you were keeping quiet about you being a girl. Tikal was keeping her crush on Knuckles a secret and Cream is keeping secrets from her mom", Rouge said

Tikal was blushing when Rouge said she had a crush on knuckles.

Tails was feeling bad about lying to everyone about her being a guy when she was a girl.

Cream didn't want to admit it but she too felt bad that she was lying to her mother just to keep her mother happy.

"Wow Rouge you sure did put a damper on things", Blaze said

Rouge sweat dropped as she started feeling guilty about making them feel bad. "H-hey come on lighten up I didn't mean for you all to get sad and depressed", Rouge said

Cream sighed. "Ya this shopping spree is for Tails so let's cheer up", Cream said

"Alright but first I dare Cream to buy that outfit she has on right now and go home with it on", Marine said

"I-I'll only do it if you wear a school girl outfit for the whole day", Cream responded

Tails started laughing at the idea of Marine wearing a school girl outfit.

"Deal", Marine said as both Marine and Cream both shook hands on it.

'_My mom is going to wring my neck for this_', Cream thought to herself as she went to go pay for the dress.

Marine sighed as she went to go find a school girls outfit. '_I'm going to so hate myself after this is over with_', Marine said to herself as she find the outfit she was looking for and went to go pay for it.

"Well Rouge it's your turn to go find a dress", Tails said

Rouge nodded and went to go find a dress she had her eyes on for quite a while.

Blaze and Tikal were laughing at the thought of Marine wearing a school girl's outfit.

"I don't think she is gonna find a dress that is going to fit her bust", Tails said

Blaze and Tikal both stopped laughing when Tails said that. "What do you mean", Blaze asked

"Well I have been in here before to tell you the truth although the cashiers were getting suspicious of my frequent visits and that lie I was using before wasn't working as well as it had the first few times", Tails said

"wow I'm surprised none of the girls caught you", Blaze said

"Actually Cream and Vanilla caught me in here and that's how I started telling everyone that I was a girl", Tails said as she sweat dropped a bit

Cream and Marine came back over to the group. "So is Rouge picking out something", Marine asked

"Ya pretty much", Blaze said

Rouge came walking out of the changing room in a red dress that seemed a little too small for her bust.

"Um Rouge how did you manage to get into that", Tikal said fearing the dress might rip

"What are you talking about it fits perfectly", Rouge said with confidence

"Rouge none of these dresses could possibly fit your bust", Tails said

"And what would yo-*SHHHHIIIRRREEECH*", Rouge was cut off by the sound of her dress tearing around her bust

All the girls broke out in laughter.

"Oh shut up it's not my fault that this store doesn't have anything to fit my size", Rouge said red in the face.

"I tried to tell you Rouge besides if you wanted the dress to fit your bust you could have asked Tikal to readjust it for you", Tails said

"She is right Rouge I would have done it if you asked me to", Tikal said

"Well I'm gonna have to pay for the dress anyways", Rouge said as she went to the changing room before the dress tore any further.

"Well I am gonna have a look around for something to wear", Marine said as she walked away from the group and went to look around the store.

"Um Tails you might want to hide Amy is coming this way", Blaze said pointing in the direction Amy was coming from

Tails nodded and went to hide somewhere in the store.

Marine walked out of the changing room with a punk rock look and walked over to the group. "Hey where did Tails go", Marine asked

"She went to go hide due to a pink hedgehog", Cream said

Amy walked into the store. "Hey girls what are you all doing here", Amy asked

"Just trying out some new clothes", Tikal said

"Ok but who was that girl you were with earlier", Amy asked

"She is new around here I think she said her name was um Valerie", Cream lied.

"Valerie huh well where did she go", Amy asked

"She said she had to go check on how things were doing back at her new house", Cream said

"Oh well ok I'm gonna go find some clothes to impress sonic with", Amy said and walked away from the group and went to another store in the mall.

Tails poked her head out of the clothes rack. "Really Valerie", Tails said

"It's the best I could come up with at the time", Cream said

"We might have to cut this shopping spree a bit close with Amy here so what's your cup size", Rouge asked.

"Umm CC", Tails responded a bit uncomfortably

"Wow how were you keeping those hidden from everyone", Rouge replied

"Well they were B and I used wrappings to keep them pressed against my chest but since the pregnancy thing started they started to grow bigger", Tails said

"Well ok then you Tikal and Cream head back to Vanillas house me Blaze and Marine are going to stay here and shop for more clothes for you", Rouge said

"Ok see you later then", Tails said as Cream and Tikal grabbed Tails and teleported to the hospital.

"Huh what are we doing here", Tails asked

"You're here for a checkup", Cream said

"Oh well you could have told me about this", Tails said

"Sorry but the shopping spree was on the mind at the time", Cream said

"Besides Tails I think getting a checkup will give you a sense of relief", Tikal said

"If you say so", Tails said as she walked into the hospital

Tikal and Cream followed behind Tails.

"Well if I'm getting a checkup I'm having my doctor do it", Tails said as she walked to an elevator

"That's perfectly alright", Tikal said

"Who is your doctor anyway", Cream asked a bit curious

"Um Dr. Harley he is a dark blue furred coyote with white patches on his chest fur and a white streak that is oddly shaped like a lightning bolt going down the length of his tail", Tails explained as the door to the elevator opened up before tails finally remembered she was still wearing the dress she bought from the store and facepalmed herself. "Great I forgot I'm still in the dress", Tails said

"Don't worry it's not like anyone is gon-", Cream was about to say before someone cut her off

"Hey is that Tails", someone said from behind

"Why is he wearing a dress", someone else asked

"How did they figure it out", Tikal wondered

Tails felt around her tails and noticed none of the rings were there. "Someone call rouge", Tails said with a bit of rage in her voice but there was also a bit of fear mixed in as well since people were beginning to catch on.

Tikal nodded and called up Rouge after Cream kicked everyone off the elevator for Tikal Cream and Tails to ride it up alone. "Hey Rou-", Tikal was cut off by Tails yanking the phone out of Tikals hand

"Why did you take the rings off my tails", Tails shouted in the phone

"I didn…" Rouge paused as there was feint sound of something being dug through which was followed by the sound of something metal clinging together. "Um sorry Tails I guess I snatched them subconsciously you could have Tikal teleport to me and retrieve them so you can put them back on", Rouge said apologetically.

Tails sighed. "Why must old habits die hard", Tails said before handing the phone back to Tikal. "Sorry about that Tikal", Tails said before she walked over to the wall of the elevator and slammed her head against it.

"Um hey Rouge so um could you relay what you told to Tails she is a bit um I guess you could say having a bit of a breather", Tikal said

"Well I told her to tell you to come retrieve the rings I accidentally stole from her since I guess my old habits are still affecting me in some ways", Rouge said with a sigh

"Ok I guess I will be there in a little bit talk to you later Rouge", Tikal said before hanging up

"Let's just go to my doctor and worry about everything else later", Tails said with a sigh

"You sure I can just teleport there and back here", Tikal said

"Ya but I don't need Cream to keep people from entering the elevator while you're gone", Tails said

Cream turned to the girls after she kicked a doctor back who was actually Tails doctor.

"Um Cream did you just kick my doctor into a wall", Tails asked a bit stunned

"Wait that was your doctor", Cream said before feeling really guilty.

Tikal sighed as she kept the doors from closing. "Cream if you wouldn't be so kind as to get the doctor you just drop kicked in the chest", Tikal said with a sigh

Cream nodded with an apparent sweat drop forming on her head and hurriedly retrieved the doctor and carried him into the elevator where she then began to try and wake him up

"Ugh that couldn't have gone any better", Dr. Harley said as he rubbed his chest

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were Tails doctor", Cream said apologetically

"It's quite alright and have you ever considered being a professional kick boxer cause that kick was something let me tell ya", Dr. Harley said

Cream shook her head. "I rather be an extreme gear professional", Cream said

"So Tails what brings you here", Dr. Harley asked before noticing her bulging belly. "Never mind so how far along are you if you know", Dr. Harley asked

"I think I'm three weeks along but I was hoping you would be able to confirm that for me and also tell me how well the baby is developing", Tails said

"And the father of the child is", Dr. Harley questioned

Tails turned quiet before shakily pointing to herself.

Dr. Harley raised an eyebrow at this. "Care to explain how you are the father yet also the mother", Dr. Harley asked

"I would rather discuss this further behind doors", Tails said with a shaky voice.

"That's understandable", Dr. Harley said before he heard the doors open and turned to see they were on his floor. "If you would follow me", Dr. Harley said

Tails nodded and followed Dr. Harley as well as Cream and Tikal.

Dr. Harley then opened up a door and held it open for the girls to enter first before he followed behind them. "My room is just back here", Dr. Harley said and walked to a room that had his name on the door.

Tails Tikal and Cream followed the doctor to the designated room they were being led to before Dr. Harley stopped Cream and Tikal. "You will need Tails permission to come into the room", Dr. Harley said

"It's ok they already know how this happened I just don't like to retell it since it's so painful for me", Tails said

"Oh so how many of your friends know", Dr. Harley asked

"Most of the girls and some of the guys and a few other people found out due to one of our friends old habits", Tikal said as she walked into the room with Tails as well as Cream.

Dr. Harley closed the door after following them in then walked over to a chair and sat down. "Ok Tails so tell me how you are the father of your own child", Dr. Harley asked

After a good half hour of explaining Dr. Harley had to keep himself from falling back in the chair. "Wow Eggman sure did set himself on a whole new level of evil", Dr. Harley said before he calmed himself. "Alright so would you like me to check and see how far along you are before we do a sonogram", Dr. Harley asked

"If you could that would be nice", Tails said with a shaky sigh as she tried to calm down.

"So Tails would you like me to go get the tail rings", Tikal asked

Tails nodded and with that Tikal vanished into a ball of light that dissipated into thin air

"Alright Tails I will need to get a blood sample from you if that is too much to ask", Dr. Harley said

Tails held out her arm. "If that's what you must do then go ahead", Tails said

"This blood sample need's to come from your belly", Dr. Harley said

Tails sighed before exposing her belly.

Dr. Harley took out a cleansing alcoholic wipe then took a small needle and gentle stuck her belly with it and slowly drew blood before cleaning the wound later then bandaging it. "This should only take a minute or two", Dr. Harley said before leaving the room.

Tikal popped up later on and handed Tails the tail rings. "Need help putting them on", Tikal offered

"If you could because I can't quite reach the top of my Tails", Tails said

Tikal nodded as she bunched up Tails two tails together and began fitting the rings over them. "There you go", Tikal said

"Thanks Tikal for your help", Tails said

"No need to thank me Tails I'm always glad to help out a friend", Tikal said as she patted Tails on the back

Dr. Harley walked into the room with a few papers. "Well your actually three and a half weeks along in your pregnancy and all your vitals seem to be in good condition so there are no worries there", Dr. Harley said

"Well that's a relief", Tails said as she relaxed a bit

"So are you ready for the sonogram", Dr. Harley asked

Tails nodded although she was a bit nervous.

"Ok then I will need you to lay down on this examining table here and I will be right back with the equipment", Dr. Harley said before he left the room again.

"Um Tikal and Cream can you two help me up there so I don't fall by accident", Tails said

"Of course", Cream and Tikal said at the same time before they both laughed.

Tails couldn't help but laugh at how perfectly well they said it in sync.

"Ok let's help Tails out", Cream said as she giggled a bit

Tikal nodded trying to suppress her fit of laughter before trying to help Tails up onto the table

Cream stopped laughing and helped as much as she could to get Tails onto the table which didn't take them long to do

"You two should talk in sync more often it's funny to watch", Tails said with a smile

"I'm sure are friends would get a good kick out of it as well", Tikal said

Cream just laughed at what their friend's reactions would be if they heard them talk in sync.

Dr. Harley came back to the room with the machine he would be using for the sonogram. "Alright Tails are you ready for the sonogram", Dr. Harley said

Tails nodded although she was calm about it now.

"Ok you need to rest on your back and expose your belly for me", Dr. Harley said

Tails did as her doctor told her and laid down on her back while lifting her dress up to expose her belly

Dr. Harley pulled out a tube and uncapped it before he squeezed the gel onto her belly.

Tails shivered when the gel touched her belly. "Dang that's cold", Tails said

"It's going to be cold but you will get used to it now let's see how your child is developing", Dr. Harley said as he pressed ultrasound device to her belly which then an image popped up on a screen next to Tails. "Well this is quite a surprise", Dr. Harley said

"What's a surprise", Tails asked

"Well you're not just having a child you're having twins", Dr. Harley said

Tails fainted at the news.

"Um this is going to be hard for Tails cope with but I'm sure she is happy about the news somewhere deep inside", Tikal said

Tails finally came to after a while. "Please tell me that was a joke", Tails said

"I'm sorry Tails but you are having twins you can see their hearts on the screen", Dr. Harley said as he pointed out the two separate hearts beating on the screen

"Don't worry Tails we will help you through this", Tikal said

"Ya Tails besides I think you will be a great mother", Cream said

"How am I going to be able to take care of two kids when I have to work on getting Nicole a body", Tails sighed

"Well for one I forbid you from going into your lab and two no more flying for the rest of your pregnancy", Dr. Harley said

"Aww but I like flying", Tails complained

"You will put too much stress on your children that are still developing if you do", Dr. Harley said

Tails sighed. "Ok I won't fly around anymore", Tails said

"Good and I want to see you on Monday so we can check on how the twins are doing", Dr. Harley said

"Ok will do Dr. Harley", Tails said as she hopped off the table which earned her a glare from her doctor. "Hehe sorry", Tails said sheepishly

"Try to be more careful next time", Dr. Harley said

"Alright and thanks for the help Dr. Harley", Tails said before walking out the door with Tikal and Cream following behind but as soon as she opened the door she could see a bunch of cameras flashing and a bunch of people asking different questions to where she then just slammed the door. "Tikal can you teleport us out of here please", Tails asked

"Well I could just clear the way for you", Dr. Harley said

"How will you do that", Tikal asked

"Oh I have my ways", Dr. Harley said as electricity started jumping off of his fur.

"Oh that is cool", Cream said

"Excuse me ladies", Dr. Harley said before he walked out of the room before there were sounds of screaming being heard then Dr. Harley opened the door. "Your safe to go now", Dr. Harley said with a smirk

"Thank you Dr. Harley", Tails said before the three girls started making a beeline for the elevators.

Cream made it to the elevators first and pressed the button. "Alright remind me never to get on your doctors bad side", Cream said

"all he did was stun them and maybe burned a few hairs off of others", Tails said

"A few hairs that whole hallway smelled like burning fur", Cream said

"Ok so he went a little overboard sue me at least we don't have to deal with those reporters", Tails said

"Agreed", Tikal said as she stepped into the elevator

Tails and Cream followed.

"So did they get any pictures of you", Cream asked

"They probably did but I'm sure Dr. Harley fried the cameras with his electricity", Tails said with a smile

"Oh why are you smiling they could have spread the news", Cream said

"It's not that it's the fact I'm going to be having twins which is why I'm smiling", Tails said happily

"I thought you were scared that you were having twins", Cream asked

"I was at first but I'm starting to enjoy the idea of taking care of two kids", Tails said

"Um Tails try and hide behind the corner we have company", Tikal said

"Don't tell me that there are more reporters", Tails groaned

"Yep and there are a lot of them", Tikal said

Tails walked over to the corner of the elevator where the buttons were before the door opened up.

Cream ran out of the elevator and started kicking and punching heck even throwing the reporters out of the way. "The path is cleared make a run for it", Cream called

Tails and Tikal nodded and made a run for the door looking at all the knocked out reporters. "Once we get outside teleport us out of here", Tails said

"Got it", Tikal said

"Don't forget me" Cream said as she was close behind after throwing a bunch of chairs in front of the door to keep the reporters stalled for a bit.

Tikal grabbed Tails and Creams hand and teleported them to Vanillas house.

"Wow you three look terrible what happened", Vanilla said as they teleported onto the couch.

"Tails secret sort a slipped out into public", Tikal said

"And now a bunch of reporters are after us", Cream said tiredly

"But on the bright side I'm having twins", Tails said which earned her to punches in the back of the head. "Ouch oh come on at least someone is happy", Tails said rubbing the back of her head

"I had to throw reporters out of the way", Cream said

"And to be honest here running to the elevator and out the building was really tiring", Tikal said

"Well don't hit me for Rouge old habits acting up", Tails said rubbing her head still

"Well I'm glad you're having twins Tails but those reporters aren't going to let up till they have something to publish", Vanilla said

"Then I will dress up as a guy like I used to", Tails said

"How are you gonna hide the belly", Tikal asked

"I will just say the chili dogs are finally catching up with me and the chest issue I will just wrap them up like I used to even if it will be a bit painful", Tails said

"Well it's going to be awhile before they find out where you're at in the meantime why don't you girls go wash up", Vanilla said

All the girls looked at each other before Tikal teleported to her home to grab some spare clothes

Tails grabbed a bag of some new clothes she bought and made a beeline for the bathroom before Cream could grab her clothes. "Oh come on", Cream grumbled

"So Cream why you dressed like that for", Vanilla asked her daughter

Cream sweat dropped before turning to face her mother. "Um uh", Cream tried to think of something but couldn't think of anything and sighed. "To tell you the truth I really like these clothes", Cream said

"But what about the clothes I buy for you didn't you like them", Vanilla asked

"I only wore them to make you feel happy I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings", Cream said sadly

Vanilla sighed feeling really bad that her daughter didn't like the clothes she got for her all these years. "I guess I should have asked you what you liked instead of getting clothes that you didn't like", Vanilla said

Tails was listening to the conversation and smiled before going back to struggling with getting the bra off. "I hate these dang hook bras", Tails complained to herself before finally unhooking it then slipped off her panties and stepped into the shower where she began to relax due to the warm water caressing her body.

Cream sighed not liking how she made her mother feel bad so she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Vanilla hugged her daughter back. "I still love you Cream I don't care what you wear it's your choice not mine as long as it's not something slutty looking or too revealing", Vanilla said

Cream turned red. "Mom", Cream complained

"What no daughter of mine is going to look like a prostitute", Vanilla said

"I have no interest in looking like a prostitute", Cream said still embarrassed that her mother would think like that.

Tails finished with her shower and went to change into her new clothes before walking out of the bathroom. "Hey Cream the shower is open", Tails announced

"Thank god", Cream muttered and ran to the bathroom

"Um why is Cream red in the face", Tails asked

"Just giving her some motherly love", Vanilla said innocently

'_Or you were embarrassing her while her friend was in the bathroom listening to the whole ordeal_', Tails thought to herself. "Well I'm gonna get some rest", Tails said with a yawn before heading to Creams room and fell asleep on the bed

"Hmm If this is where my sister lived she needs to get a better livable area cause this place is missing half a wall" A fox that has orange fur and black chest fur as well as two tails said to himself.

"I wonder where she is now I'm sure she will love to see her brother", the fox said


	4. Chapter 4

**So how is everyone enjoying the story?**

***door gets kicked in from behind and five reporters rush in***

**Hey get the hell out of here!**

**Is it true that you know where Tails is?**

**Yes and I'm not gonna tell you where Tails is either so get the hell out of my house!**

***Pulls out two colt 19 from a drawer and takes aim***

**I will give you all till the count of three**

***All the reporters start to back up slowly before they see the guns getting cocked which they then make a beeline for the door***

**AND DON"T COME BACK! *sigh* enjoy the story god I need some aspirin.**

Chapter Four

Tails woke up and heard some banging on the front door. "Huh who could be here this late at night", Tails muttered to herself and could see that Cream was starting to wake up as well.

"What's with all the banging", Cream said sleepily while rubbing her eyes a bit.

"I'm not sure Cream but we might as well find out", Tails said tiredly

Cream nodded and got out of bed before stretching

Tails got out of bed and followed Cream to the front door before pausing and stopped Cream from opening the door then placed her head against the door and listened to whoever was on the other side.

"OPEN THE DOOR TAILS IT'S COLD AS HELL OUT HERE", Sonic shouted from the other side

Tails sighed before opening the door. "Sorry Sonic I just wanted to make sure you weren't a reporter and two why the hell are you knocking on the door in the middle of the night", Tails said a bit cranky for being woken up from her sleep

"That's the reason right there because there are a bunch of reporters at my house looking for you since your secret got out at least some odd part of it so care to explain", Sonic asked

"You can thank Rouge old habits for that one and I'm sorry that the reporters are bugging you so go ahead and crash on the couch if it's alright with you Cream", Tails said

"I just want to go back to sleep so go ahead and if I hear anymore knocking I'm grabbing a baseball bat and slamming it into whoever is knocking head", Cream said as she pulled out a bat that was sitting next to some umbrellas and slammed it into her hand to make a point.

Sonic nodded before dashing over to the couch and immediately laid down on it. "Thanks Cream and Tails", Sonic said with a yawn

Cream closed the door and put the bat up. "No problem Sonic night", Cream said tiredly as she walked into her room.

Tails followed Cream to the room and lay down onto her bed and passed out immediately till morning came and they heard Vanillas voice shouting at something. "VANILLA WE LET SONIC IN LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF THE REPORTERS", Tails shouted waking up Cream with a jolt.

"Thanks Tails for the wakeup call", Cream groaned

"Sorry Cream", Tails said before she stretched as best she could without doing anything to serious that could harm the twins that were growing inside before she paused. "Hey Cream I know what will make you happy", Tails said

"What", Cream said through her pillow that was somewhat muffling her voice

"Wanna see Sonics reaction when I tell him that I'm having twins", Tails said

Cream nodded into her pillow before sitting up in her bed slowly as she stretched while her ears stood all the way up as she stretched.

Tails laughed at the site.

Cream stopped stretching letting her ears flop back down. "Come on lets go tell Sonic", Cream said as she headed for the door

Tails nodded before she felt her hair real quick and could tell that it was a bit longer. "Meh I don't care about it anymore", Tails said to herself and followed Cream out of the room.

Cream and Tails had to keep themselves from laughing when they saw Sonic with a couple of bumps on his head.

"Go on laugh it up", Sonic said

Cream and Tails couldn't help but to laugh. "S-sorry S-sonic", Tails said through her laughter

Sonic sighed as he waited for them to calm down

Tails eventually calmed down from her fit of laughter. "Well that sure did brighten my mood so Cream do you think I should tell him or let him wait a little longer", Tails said

"Tell me what", Sonic asked confused

"Just tell him I want to see his reaction", Cream said

"Well it's about the baby", Tails said

"The baby? Is something wrong with it?" Sonic asked

"No nothing is wrong with it or should I say them", Tails said

"Them?" Sonic said a bit confused

"I'm having twins Sonic", Tails said as she laughed at how slow Sonic was when he tried to think.

Sonic paused for a moment when he heard that.

"Wow Sonic you're sure taking this well", Cream said before she saw Sonic fall backwards. "Um never mind", Cream said

"Same old Sonic", Tails said with a laugh

"How many jaw dropping news are you gonna tell me sis", Sonic said as he sat up rubbing the back of his head

"That should be about it", Tails said

"Hey Sonic I think you have a race with Shadow today right", Cream asked

Sonic thought about it for a moment. "We do thanks for reminding me Cream", Sonic said as he walked over to the door and took off in a sonic boom causing the door to slam shut.

"That hedgehog sure is a handful", Vanilla said with a sigh

"No kidding but he sure does help you out of a tight spot", Tails said

"So Tails what are you going to do today", Cream asked

"I'm gonna go check on my house today and see how close it is to being finished then I'm going to go to Marine ship and tell her about the twins I'm having", Tails explained

"What about the reporters", Cream asked

"They will be a problem since they know your secret or at least a huge clue", Vanilla said

"I will just dress up as a guy for the day I mean it's not like I haven't done it before", Tails said quite sure of herself

"Isn't your chest a little too big to hide now", Vanilla said questioningly

"I don't think so", Tails said now quite unsure herself.

"You can go under another name until you're ready to tell the public", Cream suggested

Tails thought about it for a moment. "I could do that although I would have to think of a name to go by until then", Tails said

"Ok and don't forget the tail rings", Vanilla said

Tails felt around her tails and sighed. "Cream can you help me please", Tails said as she went to go get the rings

Cream followed Tails to her room. "Sure thing", Cream replied

After a while Tails came back out of the room with the tail rings on. "I hope this idea works Cream", Tails said

"Same here", Cream said just as Tails walked out the door.

"Well here goes nothing", Tails muttered to herself and began to walk down the street feeling relieved to do something by herself for once. "Hmm I wonder if I should get started on Nicole body while I'm at my house", Tails muttered to herself as she took a shortcut through the park to take a breather on one of the park benches.

"Hey are you Tails", a wolf Mobius asked

"Sorry but my name is Lerah but thanks for confusing me for this towns hero just don't go spreading it around I don't really need the stress as you can tell", Tails said as she patted her stomach lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry for confusing you for someone else and congrats on your conceiving how far along are you if you don't mind me asking", The wolf asked

"I'm three weeks and five days away from my due date and thank you", Tails said

"You're welcome and you have a nice day", the wolf replied before taking his leave.

"Wow I'm surprised that worked", Tails muttered to herself quietly as she could before she heard some very fast moving footsteps approaching. "In three two one cue the hedgehogs", Tails said as she clung onto the bench just as Shadow and Sonic zoomed right on by but heard one of them slowing down so she looked at the corner of her eye and swore she saw Shadow looking at her before he took off. "Hmm that was weird I will ask Rouge if Shadow has been acting strangely lately once I get the chance", Tails said to herself as she made a mental note on it before she got up off the bench and continued on her way to her house which took her about half an hour. "Got to *pant* invent a *gasp, pant* hover scooter", Tails said in between her gasp of air before she entered her house to look around at the progress that had been done. "I'm just glad no reporters spotted me so far although getting out is going to prove a problem unless", Tails said to herself as she stared over at her lab and started walking towards it.

"I knew you couldn't resist going into your lab", A feminine voice said behind her

Tails nearly jumped out of her fur before she turned around. "God dammit Rouge did you really have to scare me", Tails said clutching her chest as she tried to keep her own heart from jumping out of her chest.

"Sorry love but we all know what the doctor told you about not working in your lab so come on", Rouge said as she made a shooing motion with her hands.

"But I need to get check on something in there to make sure everything is still stable", Tails said

"Which is", Rouge asked questioningly

"The power source for my whole lab and house which I run it on a chaos emerald and if it isn't stable everything will basically explode in the lab and leave a crater where my house used to be", Tails said which was technically true but she didn't really need to check on that till next week.

"Hmm well alright but only if I come along and keep an eye on you", Rouge said

Tails sighed before nodding. "Ok", Tails said before walking towards her lab with Rouge following behind her.

"So how did your checkup go is your baby developing nicely", Rouge asked

"Well I was planning on telling Marine after I was done visiting my house but since you're already here I guess I can tell you", Tails said with a smile as she started to enter a pin on the lock for her lab door.

"What is it", Rouge asked

"I'm having twins", Tails said as she heard Rouge stumble back a bit from the news which she took as a chance to escape in her lab and closed the door behind her.

"H-hey why you sly little fox just you wait till I get Tikal here", Rouge shouted from the other side of the door.

Tails laughed to herself as she grabbed her extreme gear and began to modify it as quick as possible into a hover scooter using some machines she used to aid her if ever a time came when she found herself unable to do a difficult task around her lab. "Wow I finished this in just under ten minutes", Tails said pleased with herself

"Yes and now you're in very big trouble for going against your doctors' orders", Tikal said behind her

Tails sweat dropped before she turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Uh hehe um hey Tikal and Rouge I only did minor work", Tails said

"Your doctor said no lab work you bad little fox now come on before we have to drag you out", Rouge said

"After I check on the power source", Tails said as she climbed onto her hover scooter for a test run and turned it on and took off towards the power core at a safe enough speed.

Rouge and Tikal sighed before giving chase.

Tails had reached the power core before Rouge and Tikal could catch up with her and steadily got off the scooter since she didn't have time to work out the landing gears but she could focus on that later once she had time to do so and walked toward a large computer where two kid like foxes appeared out of thin air one was red and the other was purple and each one was very see through due to them just being programs made by Tails. "Welcome back Tails so did Sonic and Shadow save you just in time", the red one asked

"No they didn't save me in time Hanna", Tails said

"But you look alright to me besides your belly sticking out more than usual", the purple one said a bit confused.

"That's because I'm pregnant Violet", Tails said with a sigh. "Anyways how is the power core systems at this moment", Tails said

"Everything is still running at hundred percent", Hanna and Violet both said in sync.

"Alright that's good and the power we are receiving from the chaos emerald how much are we getting", Tails asked

"We are currently holding ninety eight percent and it is steadily rising to ninety-nine", Hanna said

"Alright to be on the safe side cut off are source of power for a while till we reach thirty percent then reconnect are source", Tails said

"Aye-aye Captain", Violet said before she spotted Rouge and Tikal. "Intruders activate self-defense protocol", Violet said before darting off towards Rouge.

Hanna did the same as Violet and took off for Tikal and surrounded Tikal in an energy force field which was gradually getting smaller by the second just as Violet was doing the same.

"Um Tails can you call off these things please", Rouge said

"Yes please do I don't want end up being smashed like a tin can", Tikal said

"Hanna and Violet deactivate self-defense protocol", Tails said

Hanna and Violet did as they were ordered and canceled the energy force field. "Sorry", Hanna and Violet both said apologetically

"It's ok I mean it's not every day you get nearly crushed by something or get caught in a tight spot", Rouge said

"Now Tails if you're quite done with everything that you're clearly not supposed to be doing can we get going", Tikal said before she gave a sigh of relief

"Ya let's get going but first Violet and Hanna once the power source gets cut off come to Vanilla and Creams house", Tails said as she climbed onto the hover scooter and began to follow Tikal and Rouge while also grabbing a device off a work bench before leaving the lab.

"So what were those two", Rouge asked

"They are two AIs' that I made to keep me company if I was working on projects although they are both very childish but they are also very helpful", Tails said

"Also no more coming to your lab", Tikal said with a serious tone

"Ok I get it and trust me I won't be going back to the lab", Tails said before she hopped off the scooter and press a button on the side which reverted the scooter into a bracelet.

"Alright I will let this slide since you made something that could turn into a cute bracelet", Rouge said looking at the jewelry that was now on Tails wrist. "Think you could make me one like that", Rouge said

"Rouge control yourself", Tikal said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry but it is so adorable I couldn't resist", Rouge said with a defeated sigh

"Well sure I will make you one Rouge once I'm allowed to", Tails said before she heard a knock on the front door.

"Tails we now you're in there come out and answer these questions and stop avoiding us", someone said from the other side of the door.

"You have got to be kidding me", Tails said feeling very nervous at the moment before she headed to her backdoor and peered through a window and nearly fell to the ground in fright. "What the hell are they doing in my backyard", Tails whined as she started to feel much trapped without any place for her to escape.

"Wow they have the whole place surrounded with camera crew", Rouge said as she closed the curtains

"Tikal can you possibly teleport us out of here", Tails asked

"I would but it seems a black hedgehog is taking care of it right now", Tikal said pointing out the window

Tails and Rouge both looked out the window to see Shadow beating his way through the reporters and causing others to flee in terror.

'_Wow Shadow coming to the rescue without being asked there is a first_', Tails thought to herself

"Well it's about time that hedgehog started doing something besides secluding himself from everyone", Rouge said

"Hey Rouge have you noticed Shadow acting a little different than usual", Tails asked

"Hmm actually yes I have he rarely come's into my bar anymore and I also heard him mumbling something to himself but I did pick up some of the words he said", Rouge said

"Really what was he saying", Tails asked now very curious

"Well he only kept repeating Tails and Maria at first then something about a flower there was more but he moved out of my hearing range before I could hear the rest", Rouge said

"Why would he say my name", Tails said now confused before she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Tails it's safe for you to come out now", Shadow said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Shadow", Tails said as she went to the door to find that Shadow had taken off already but found that there was a rose sitting on her doorstep. "Huh d-did Shadow leave t-this", Tails muttered to herself as a slight tint of pink began to show on her face as she picked it up.

Rouge heard something about Shadow and walked over to Tails. "What about Shadow love", Rouge said

"I was just thanking Shadow for getting these reporters out of my hair", Tails lied hoping Rouge would buy it.

"Hmm well if you say so now let's get going before they wake up", Rouge said

"Agreed", Tikal said as she walked up towards the two.

"Well Rouge can tell you the news I got to get going to Marine ship to tell her and Rouge hand it over", Tails said

"Hand what- oh hehe here you go", Rouge said as she placed the rings back on.

"Rouge you need to keep your hands focused on something else", Tails said with a sigh.

"Well I could fix up Omega but I don't have the right parts", Rouge said with a sigh

"You could have asked me if I had any parts for Omega", Tails said

"I was planning to but something always seemed to get in the way", Rouge said

"Well I'm listening right now so what parts are you needing and I will have one of my AIs' send it to you", Tails said

"Well he needs a new power cell that can hold up to 9HV he needs a new arm for his left side and a new circuit board since his is very badly damaged and his wiring to his arms need to be redone and I have no clue how to do that and a new frame for his body since his has one big hole going through his chest and I couldn't open up that part to see what needed replacing there cause it got dented shut", Rouge said

Tails took a moment to think of what Rouge said before nodding. "Alright hold on for a second", Tails said before she pulled out the device with a screen on it and nothing else but a button on the top which Tails clicked turning the device on.

"What is that Tails", Tikal asked

"It's a hand held computer I made and all I have to do is touch the screen also if I have it set down on something I can have it project a hologram that I can interact with and done the parts should be at your club rouge along with an assistant hope you can control her childish behavior as well as I can", Tails said as she put the portable computer away in her bag before clicking a button on her bracelet and tossed it to the ground where her scooter soon took its place. "See you girls later", Tails said as she climbed onto the scooter and took off.

"Oh great I bet I got one of her AIs' well I will see you later Tikal", Rouge said before she took off into the air and flew towards her bar.

Tikal sighed. "I guess I don't get to know the news", Tikal muttered to herself before teleporting to where she knew Knuckles was at.

Tails took a detour away from Marine place and headed to where she thought Shadow would be. "Alright you black hedgehog I want to know something and also why you left this rose for me", Tails muttered to herself as she reached the park and saw the hedgehog leaning against a tree plucking petals off of a flower so she climbed off the scooter as soon as she came to a stop and turned the scooter back into a bracelet before walking over to Shadow.

Shadow tossed the now de-petald flower to the ground. "This is the second time I have fallen for someone and still I act like some scared dog with his tail in-between its legs", Shadow said to himself

Tails stopped and blushed at what Shadow said as she found herself eavesdropping on him.

"I bet she didn't even keep that flower I left for her she probably thought it was one of those damn reporters", Shadow said as he face palmed himself.

"Well that question is out of the way now", Tails said to herself as quietly as she could be before she walked over to Shadow a bit closer and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey thanks for the flower although I do prefer violets and lilies but besides that why are you acting so strange today", Tails said

Shadow tensed up when she tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh you're welcome and I don't think I have been acting strange at all", Shadow said

"So you stopping in the middle of your race with Sonic just to stare at me is normal for you", Tails teased

Shadow turned red a bit but his black fur hid it from view. "I have no idea what you're talking about", Shadow said as he crossed his arm

Tails sighed. "I will find out eventually", Tails said as she gave Shadow a hug. "Thank you for your help", Tails whispered before she broke the hug to find a very shocked hedgehog looking at her before she clicked a button on her bracelet and tossed it to the ground then climbed onto the scooter that appeared after. "See ya around Shady", Tails teased while taking off.

Shadow was too lost for words. "W-what just happened and when did she start calling me Shady", Shadow muttered to himself.

Tails stopped by a fountain to think about what she just did. "Ok now I'm starting to act strange all because I found out that Shady no I mean Shadow dammit", Tails said to herself before she lost her sitting on the fountain and started to fall backwards. "Wah!" Tails shouted before someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back up.

"You ok", a fox with orange fur and black chest fur said with concern.

"Y-ya thanks for helping me out", Tails said

"No problem so how far along are you", the fox asked

"Huh oh I'm three weeks and five days along right now and all I found out so far is that I'm having twins", Tails said

"Well congrats to your pregnancy and try to be more careful you don't need to harm yourself or your twins", the fox said before he started walking away

Tails nodded before she noticed that the fox had two tails just like her and wondered if he could fly with them just like she could do with hers so she picked up a rock and was about to throw it at the kitsune before a reporter spotted her.

"I found the fox", the reporter called and ran over to tails which he was followed by other reporters.

"Son of a bitch", Tails muttered to herself before she threw pondered on whether or not she should throw the rock at one of the reporters just to get a laugh out of it.

"Need help with them", the fox from earlier said behind her which caused her to jump.

"If they start getting me real stressed then yes because I'm already stressing out over something else", Tails said with a sigh

"Alright then I will be your personal bodyguard till they leave", the fox said before he grew a set of claws and waited for the reporters.

"Tails why are you wearing a dress", a reporter called out.

"I'm not Tails you moron my name is Hope Bright", Tails lied but made her voice sound as convincing as possible. "And if you reporters keep causing me stress I will sue every one of you", Tails added

"But everyone here saw you with two tails explain that", another reporter said

"What's wrong with being a dedicated Tails fan and the tails is an easy answer I had surgery to have my tails split in two sure it was painful for a while but I can move each one freely but I usually keep them bound together with these rings since I still feel pain at times and the rings are reducing it any other questions", Tail said.

"I saw you enter Tails house today like it was your own house", a reporter said

"It's because I was picking up a customized extreme gear that I had him turn into a hover scooter since I'm having a hard time walking certain distances", Tails said starting to feel really stressed asking all of these questions.

The fox that was helping out Tails noticed this. "Alright time for you all to leave the girl alone", he said

"But we still have more questions to ask", a reporter claimed

The fox growled a bit before he slashed at his camera cutting it into pieces. "Any more questions", he said in an angered tone

All the reporters nodded getting the picture before packing up and taking there leave.

"Thanks so what's your name", Tails asked

"It is Daiki", Daiki said

"Well thanks for helping me out I appreciate it", Tails said before she climbed onto her scooter. "See ya Daiki", Tails said as she started to take off

"No problem Hope", Daiki said

Tails started heading towards Marine ship. "I wonder if she is still at the shipyard", Tails said to herself as she saw the shipyard up ahead.

Meanwhile with things at the Metropolis City Prison things weren't going so well. "We need all guards to form a barricade Eggman is coming this way", A prison guard said through the speakers which was followed shortly by a scream.

"It's about time you got me out of this place let's just hope that black hedgehog doesn't ruin my escape this time", Eggman said

"Affirmative", Metal Sonic said before blasting a hole into a wall with his particle beam arm.

"Eggman has breached the outside I repeat Eggman has breached the outside", a prison guard announced

"Let's go prepare for are new guest shall we", Eggman laughed before he was carried away by Metal Sonic.

Tails had reached Marines ship and stopped just at the boardwalk to the ship. "Permission to board your vessel", Tails called out.

"Permission granted sailor", Marine called out.

Tails boarded the ship where she then clicked a button to revert the scooter into a bracelet and landed on the floor. "So captain anything happen while I have been taken care of personal matters", Tails asked

"Aye there has been stuff going on ye should now 'bout while ye be taken care of your own personal things", Marine said

"What are these things that have been going without aye then", Tails said

"I have been discovering new islands not too far from here mate", Marine said

"Well that's interesting care to show me these islands when I have more free time", Tails asked

"Sure thing mate so what brings ye to my ship today", Marine asked

"I have some news to tell you that I think you will love to hear", Tails said

"Really well what is it", Marine asked

"Well first off I'm not having a baby I'm having twins second I think shadow might be in love with me since he has been acting strange lately", Tails said

"First off damn you're gonna have your hands full and second what makes you think he loves you", Marine asked

"Well he left this rose on my doorstep and Rouge told me he has been mumbling Maria and my name", Tails said

"Ok maybe you have a point but you should let him tell you himself", Marine said

"I will so how many people took pictures of your school girl outfit". Tails said with a smirk

Marine turned red before she started pushing Tails toward the boardwalk. "Alright time for you to shove off", Marine said

"Aw come on I want to know", Tails said with a laugh.

"Hundreds of people including Blaze and Rouge now shove off", Marine whined.

"Ok I'm going I'm going see ya later Marine", Tails said as she clicked the button on her bracelet and climbed onto the scooter that formed and took off for Vanilla and Creams house. "I got to get a picture from Rouge", Tails said to herself with a laugh as she swerved to the right barley just dodging some metallic thing flying past her so she looked in the direction and her heart dropped as she swore she saw Metal Sonic carrying Eggman somewhere so she rubbed her eyes hoping her eyes were just playing tricks on her and looked back to where she saw them but he wasn't there anymore. "I-it w-w-was nothing y-ya t-that's i-it", Tails stuttered to herself before she got her Scooter to bolt for Vanilla and Creams house and came to a complete stop when she reached her destination and clicked the button on the scooter as quickly as she could and grabbed the bracelet then ran into the house.

"Hey Tails Rouge told us you were working in your lab care t- hey I'm talking to you", Vanilla said

Tails wasn't listening as she ran to the living room and turned it on and quickly flipped it to the news channel. "Please don't be true please don't be true." Tails kept repeating to herself

"This just in Eggman has escaped from prison and there are a reported number of fifteen deaths reported from his escape let us all hope that are heroes can put him back behind bars", the news reporter said.

Tails passed out from fear and collapsed onto the glass coffee table in front of her causing it to shatter and cut her.

"OH MY GOD CREAM CALL AN AMBULANCE", Vanilla yelled as she ran over to the unconscious Tails and pulled her out of the broken glass. "Tails, Tails wake up", Vanilla said in a panic tone of voice

Cream quickly dialed 911. "Hello we need an ambulance my friend just collapsed into my coffee table and now she is bleeding from cuts from the broken glass not to mention she is also pregnant", Cream said in a panicked tone of voice.

"Ma'am you need to calm down and tell us where you are at", the operator said

Cream took in a few deep breathes to calm herself before telling them the needed information. "They are sending the ambulance", Cream said before setting the phone on the counter to go check on Tails. "Is she waking up", Cream asked

"No that news about Eggman scared her into unconsciousness we probably need a psychic just to wake her up", Vanilla said

"Wait Silver is still in are time still maybe he can help", Cream said

"We can try", Vanilla said

Cream nodded before she pulled out her cell and called up Blaze. "Hey Blaze is Silver there", Cream asked hurriedly

"Um ya he is here why is something wrong", Blaze asked

"Tails fell into my coffee table and she is bleeding pretty badly after falling unconscious when she heard that Eggman escaped from prison and none of us can wake her", Cream said

Blaze gasped on the other side of the phone. "I will get him to head your way and call me to let me know when he gets there or tell me how Tails is doing", Blaze said

"Can do", Cream said before hanging up. "He is coming", Cream said

"Good", Vanilla said as she set Tails on the couch before turning off the T.V.

There was soon a knocking at the door so Cream went to answer it. "Hey Silver she is laying over there", Cream said

"Hey Cream and someone care to feel me in on everything with Tails", Silver said as he walked over to Tails and placed his hands on the sides of her head before he entered her mind and began floating around through her memory till he found Tails subconscious mind and entered it and was immediately blasted with a huge wave of fear pain and misery but he pushed through all that and found what he was looking for Tails hope love and happiness so he began focusing on all the things that filled Tails up with hope using her memories to his advantage and forced her to remember them then he started with the things that made her happy then finally all the things that made her feel loved before he stopped on one and smirked before he made Tails remember that one as well. "So Shadow has feeling for you huh and so do you well I hope you two make a great couple", Silver said inside Tails mind as he noticed the fear, pain and misery that Tails was feeling was starting to weaken before it disappeared altogether then he proceeded to leave Tails mind. "Ok Tails should wake up shortly now someone explain to me how Tails is pregnant", Silver said

"It was Eggmans' doing he used Tails DNA to create artificial sperm to impregnate her with although I feel Eggman had some other things planned but Shadow and Sonic stopped him before he could do anymore harm", Cream explained.

"Eggman isn't going to live long if he gets too close to Tails I can assure you that", Silver said

"You're not going to kill him are you", Vanilla said shocked

"I won't but a certain hedgehog will which I need to inform him about catch you all later", Silver said as he took off.

Tails began to wake up and was immediately welcomed with pain. "Ah it hurts", Tails shouted in agony.

"Oh thank god you're awake", Vanilla said

"Yes good now pull the damn glass shards out it hurts like hell", Tails shouted

"Cream can you get me a bowl and tweezers so I can pull out some of these glass shards", Vanilla said

Cream nodded and went to go fetch the materials.

"I can't deal with Eggman right now not after what he did", Tails said as tears rolled down her face.

"Don't worry Tails none of us will let Eggman get you especially a certain hedgehog from what silver told us", Vanilla said

Tails started blushing. "He didn't tell you all did he", Tails said through her pain

"Tell us what? Is there something we should know?" Cream said as she came back with the supplies and handed them to her mother

"Um not really not until I hear from this hedgehog", Tails said still blushing

Vanilla took the tweezers and began pulling the glass shards out and set them in the bowl. "Cream can you check and see if the ambulance is here yet", Vanilla asked

"Ok", Cream said as she walked outside to look for the ambulance

"Alright which hedgehog is it because I'm pretty sure Sonic isn't the one who gave you that rose", Vanilla said

"Umm S-shadow did", Tails said turning a dark shade of red

"Well I never would have expected Shadow to do something like that", Vanilla said as she finished getting the glass shards that she could grab that wouldn't be a serious problem. "Alright take your gloves off", Vanilla said

Tails nodded as she pulled her gloves off and handed them to Vanilla. "I hope Shadow or Sonic capture Eggman before he can do anything", Tails said

"Knowing those two they will capture him in no time", Vanilla said

"The ambulance is here", Cream said

"Thanks Cream well lets have the doctors check you over and make sure you and your twins are ok", Vanilla said

"Like I have a choice although I want none of the doctors to tell anyone outside that I'm a girl", Tails said with a sigh as she saw the ambulance crew walk in with a stretcher.

"We will meet you at the hospital Tails stay safe", Vanilla said as she watched Tails get placed on the stretcher and taken out the house.


	5. Chapter 5

***Hammer noises***

**Damn reporters are going to get sued for kicking my door in if I don't shoot them first oh hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter.**

***Sonic rushes in along with Shadow* Where is Tails we can't find her**

***Facepalms before pointing in the direction of the hospital* She is in the hospital and Sonic no screwing things up.**

**Thanks Inviseon although your name is really funny.**

**That's rich coming from a guy whose name is Sonic.**

**Uh point taken see ya *takes off with Shadow***

**Now to figure out how to get Sonic a girl…Go enjoy the story**

(Warning there is a sex scene in this chapter although it is the first one I ever did and I'm not really that comfortable about writing it but I really want my story to be a great read for all my fans ^_^ so sorry if the sex scene sucks -_-" enjoy)

Chapter Five

"Hey Tails I heard you had to get stitched up a bit are you ok", Marine said as she walked in.

"Ya they did right on my arm here then get my head bandaged for a bit because I slammed into the glass face first luckily I just came out with just a few scrapes on my face to keep the bandaged on for long and the twins are a ok just got to take it easy for a while", Tails said

"What about reporters didn't the hospital tell them", Marine asked

"They would be going against their rules for talking about their patients to the public without the patients consent so they have no choice", Tails said

"Well that's a relief", Marine said as she heard the door open behind her and saw a nurse walk in.

"Well your wounds are healing up nicely so you shouldn't have scarring either and the twins are doing fine just try to take it easy for now on and you can leave. Also your clothes and stuff are being brought in by another nurse so you enjoy the rest of your day", the nurse said before taking her leave.

"Well at least I don't have to die of boredom here then", Tails said with a smirk.

"Need help with anything while I'm here Tails", Marine asked

"Just the tail rings and possibly help carry the flowers Shadow sent to me", Tails said with a blush

"Wait Shadow sent you flowers is that hedgehog feeling ok", Marine said questioningly

"Ya he is feeling ok", Tails said with a smile before she remembered what happened last night.

(Flashback)

Tails was sleeping in her hospital bed when she heard a knock on her door so she rubbed her eyes and looked over at the door. "Isn't it a little late for me to have any visitors", Tails muttered to herself as she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door and looked outside and found herself blushing when she saw it was Shadow but she let him in anyway. "Hey Shadow what are you doing here this late at night?" Tails asked

"Well I heard you fell into a glass coffee table from Cream so I decided to go find you your favorite flowers that you mentioned last time", Shadow said as he pulled out a bundle of Tails favorite flowers from behind his back before proceeding to hand them to Tails

Tails turned slightly red before grabbing the flowers. "Um Shadow can you give me a goodnight kiss goodbye", Tails said a bit shyly

Shadow walked over to Tails and planted a kiss right on her lips before he pulled away. "Goodnight", Shadow said turning slightly red

"Thank you", Tails said before she grabbed shadow and pulled him back for another kiss this one lasting for about 4 minutes before they both pulled away from each other for air. "Thanks for the flowers Shady", Tails said with a smile

"Anytime although you should get some rest", Shadow said as he left the room.

(End of Flashback)

"Earth to Tails come in Tails", Marine said in Tails ear.

"Huh oh s-sorry Marine I kind of spaced out", Tails said as her face began to turn red

"Well the nurse came in with your stuff so hurry up and put them on", Marine said wondering why Tails face was turning red till a thought popped up in her head and she grinned. "So when did Shadow give you these flowers", Marine asked

Tails began to change into her clothes which were now clean from her blood thankfully. "Um just after everyone left", Tails said which was technically true.

"At what time", Marine questioned

"Uh about 5:30p.m." Tails lied

Marine wondered if this was true or not but decided not to push further. "Well ok then", Marine said as she waited for Tails to finish getting dressed.

Tails sighed before she put her dress on. "Can you help with the rings", Tails said as she wagged her tails back and forth.

Marine grabbed the rings and tried to get them on her tails but was having difficulty since Tails kept moving them. "Will you stop moving your damn tails", Marine shouted

"Well you could have asked nicely", Tails said sadly as her tails dropped to the ground while she flattened her ears down.

Marine sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling I'm just really cranky right now and kind of tense", Marine said

"It's ok", Tails said with a sigh

Marine placed the rings onto her tails. "Well the rings are on now let's get going", Marine said

Tails nodded her head as she placed her bracelet on. '_I wonder if Shadow would like to go out with me sometime_', Tails thought to herself as she followed Marine outside of the hospital.

"So did Rouge tell you what's going on with Egghead", Marine asked

"Yes no one can find where his new base is at so everyone is going to be on their guard in case Eggman tries anything", Tails said with a sigh.

"Well if he shows up you won't have to worry about him trying to get you because you have all of us standing by your side", Marine said with a smile.

"Thanks Marine", Tails said before she pressed a button on her bracelet then climbed onto the scooter that appeared from her bracelet. "Let's head to my place since it should be done by now and Sonic is going to be staying there so no one has to worry about me going into the lab", Tails said although she already knew how to get passed Sonic.

"Um Sonic got sick eating too many chili dogs so you might want to find someone else and Knuckles is on a date with Tikal", Marine said with a sigh

"Well I guess I could try and see if Shadow will stay at my place", Tails said kind of glad that she would be able to have shadow over at her house.

"Well with the way he has been acting nothing will surprise me", Marine said as she saw the black hedgehog walking toward them.

"Hey Shadow", Tails said as she gave him a wink without Marine knowing.

"Hey Tails and Marine what's up", Shadow said

"Not much just the usual with Sonic getting sick from eating too many chili dogs and then Knuckles going out with Tikal", Marine said

"The thing with Sonic I will believe but Knuckles on a date with Tikal is a new one", Shadow said

"Also I was wondering if you would stay at my house for a while since everyone else is kind a busy with something", Tails asked with a slight blush on her face

"Uh sure I guess I can do that", Shadow said before Marine pushed the bundle of flowers he gave to Tails last night into his arms.

"Good so you can carry these for her while I go get some rest and maybe go visit a spa to help me relax", Marine said as she began to walk away leaving the two alone.

"Wow she sure is grouchy", Shadow said before he began to follow Tails to her house.

"She just probably needs to take a load off and relax since she is always looking for some kind of adventure when she is out sailing", Tails said

Shadow nodded in agreement. "So after we drop off these flowers at your house want to go to the movies", Shadow asked really nervous

"Sure I don't mind", Tails said slightly blushing

"Ok so did you have a good night sleep", Shadow asked with a smile on his face

Tails nodded as her face turned red. "It will be a night I won't soon forget", Tails said

Shadow nodded as he saw Tails house up ahead with a fox standing at the door. "Who is that", Shadow asked

"That's Daiki I met him yesterday although I'm not sure why he is there", Tails said

"Well I can get him away from your house so you can get in", Shadow said

"That would be nice", Tails said

Shadow took off and stopped right behind Daiki. "Hey what are you doing in front of Tails house", Shadow asked

"Well if by Tails you mean Miles then I would have to tell him something important", Daiki said

"Oh and what would that be", Shadow asked

"That I'm his brother", Daiki said

Shadow looked surprised at this news before he sighed. "Well I know a lot about Tails and before I take you to him you have to tell me one thing about your brother and trust me I know quite a bit about him", Shadow said

Daiki was confused for a bit before he caught on. "Oh so you already know then", Daiki said with a smirk. "Well for one I know Miles is a girl she has two tails just like me and she has yellow fur with white chest fur white whiskers and white tips on her tails not to mention her eyes are ocean blue", Daiki said

"Alright last question", Shadow said before he punched Daiki across the face. "Why did you leave your sister all by herself", Shadow said as anger built up inside him

Daiki rubbed his cheek from where he got hit before he stood back up and removed his jacket to reveal a robotic arm. "Because I was keeping Robotnik busy after I left her at an old friend's house in knothole but I had to lead Robotnik away from knothole and ended up losing an arm", Daiki said

Shadow glanced at Daiki robotic arm. "Well you and your sister have some catching up to do", Shadow said

"I know we do", Daiki said as he put his jacket back on.

"Come on follow me", Shadow said as he led Daiki over to Tails

"Hello Hope or should I say Tails now", Daiki said

"YOU TOLD HIM", Tails said angrily.

"Well actually I have known you were a girl since you were just a baby", Daiki said

Tails was caught off guard by this. "What do you mean since I was a baby", Tails said as she thought about it for a moment. "What's your last name", Tails asked suspiciously

"It is Prowers", Daiki said

Tails put her hand to her mouth clearly shocked about this. "Y-you mean t-to t-tell m-me your m-my b-brother", Tails stuttered

Daiki nodded before he was punched in the chest. "Wow I get hit twice in one day", Daiki said

"Do you have any idea what I have been through", Tails said with a mixture of emotions in her voice as tears rolled down her face.

"No not really that's why I was hoping we could talk", Daiki said

Tails clicked a button on her scooter and fell to her feet. "Alright let's talk because to be honest what I went through was nothing but hell starting with the fact that the people I was staying with kicked me out on the streets and I had to hide my identity from everyone so I wouldn't get raped by anyone plus with everyone calling me a two tailed freak", Tails said as she began to cry.

Shadow put his arm around Tails to try his best to comfort her.

"Well all I can say now is that I'm sorry but I can explain why I am just now showing up", Daiki said

Tails calmed down but didn't look at her brother. "Then start explaining", Tails said

Daiki sighed before he took his jacket off revealing his robotic arm. "When Dr. Robotnik was after us I left you with a good friend of mine before I led him away from knothole as best I could although it cost me my arm in the end when Dr. Robotnik threw me in a robotisizer and left although I was able to escape so after that I took my chance to return back to knothole in hopes of finding you but my friend told me that you left when I came back so I have been searching for you", Daiki said

Tails looked over at her brother and saw the robotic arm. "How did you escape the robotisizer", Tails asked

"A blue hedgehog destroyed it before it could finish the job", Daiki explained.

"Wait Sonic saved you", Tails said puzzled

"If he is a hedgehog that can take off in a sonic boom then yes although I never got the chance to thank him", Daiki said

"Yes that's Sonic and I think he might be at his house but I am not really sold about the fact that you're my brother so tell me something that no one else knows about", Tails said

"Hmmm does anyone of your friends know that you have a birthmark shaped like a spiral on your right hand", Daiki said

"Um they don't and how you knew that I will never know", Tails said

"That's because I'm your brother and only the Prowers family are born with that mark since we can control the air flow around us as well as fly with are twin tails", Daiki explained

"Wait I can control what", Tails said shocked.

"You can control the air flow", Daiki said as he created a small tornado in his right hand. "Basically like how I'm doing it", Daiki said

"How exactly do I control it", Tails asked curious now.

"I will explain how to do it later but first whose children are those inside you", Daiki asked

Tails immediately became saddened. "They are my own no thanks to Eggman", Tails said as Shadow became a bit angry.

"Would you like to talk about it some other time then Sis", Daiki asked

Tails nodded with a sigh as she wiped away a few tears that were forming. "S-so brother do you have anywhere to stay at", Tails asked as she tried to calm herself down

"Well I have just been sleeping on tree branches and things like that", Daiki said with a shrug

"You can stay at my place with Shadow and me", Tails said although she wanted to spend some time with Shadow a bit.

"I don't really want to be a burden to you", Daiki said

"Your family and I won't allow you to sleep on the streets so you're out of luck", Tails said a bit annoyed that Daiki was refusing to stay in her place.

"You're not gonna let this drop are you", Daiki said with a sigh

Tails nodded.

"Fine I will stay at your house", Daiki said

"Good now if you don't mind can you take these into your sister's house me and her are going to the movies", Shadow said as he handed Daiki the flowers.

"Sure I don't mind have fun on your date", Daiki said as he walked away to Tails house before stopping half way. "Oh and your real name is Yozura", Daiki said before continuing to walk to Tails house

"What does that mean", Shadow asked.

"It means night sky and it's Japanese", Tails said wondering if she should get everyone to call her by her real name now.

"Would you like me to call you that from now on", Shadow asked

"I was thinking about it but I have grown so accustomed to my nickname that it would be really weird if people started calling me Yozura", Tails said.

"Alright Tails", Shadow said before he grabbed Tails hand. "Ready to go to the movies now", Shadow asked

Tails blushed but nodded. "Um Shadow can you tell me something", Tails asked

"Tell you what", Shadow said puzzled.

"Do you lo-love me", Tails said blushing a dark shade of red

Shadow turned red as he looked away. "Um I can't answer that quite yet", Shadow said

"Why not", Tails asked a bit hurt.

"Cause I still have feelings for someone else yet I have the same for you as well so I feel like I'm being pulled in two different directions right now", Shadow said with a sigh.

"Oh ok", Tails said sadly as she broke away from Shadows grip.

"I'm sorry Tails if I hurt you", Shadow said apologetically.

"It's ok I mean you need time to sort your feelings right so I will try to give you time to sort them", Tails said

"Thank you Tails", Shadow said as he saw the movie theater up ahead. "Ready to enjoy the movies", Shadow said

Tails nodded before Shadow grabbed her by the hand and took off for the Theater. "S-shadow be careful with me I'm pregnant r-remember", Tails said

Shadow pulled Tails closer to him before he started carrying her bridal style. "Sorry Tails but if you stayed any longer in that spot you would have gotten grabbed by one of Eggmans robots", Shadow said with concern in his voice

"Robot what are you talking about", Tails said as she looked back and saw one of Eggmans Metal Sonics although this one looked like it was freshly made. "Um Shadow can you speed it up its right behind us", Tails said

"Get away from my sister you metal tin can", Daiki shouted as he came straight down onto the Metal Sonic with his robotic arm aimed right at its head crushing it in one blow.

"It's Daiki", Tails said

Shadow stopped and turned around to see Daiki smashing the robot into the ground. "Well he sure did save me a lot of time trying to find a safe place to hide you", Shadow said

Daiki walked over to where Shadow and Tails were. "Are you two ok", Daiki asked

"Ya we are fine brother", Tails said although she would have to get use to calling him that.

"Well that's a relief", Daiki said as he brushed some scrap metal off his arm

"How did you now we were in danger though", Tails asked

"I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen so I decided to follow you after putting the flowers on your counter", Daiki said

"Well thanks for helping us out", Shadow said a bit grudgingly as he set Tails back onto the ground. "Guess we won't be able to watch the movies now", Shadow said in a very annoyed tone

"Your right Eggman is just going to keep on trying to capture me", Tails said a bit saddened.

Shadow could see that this was making her sad and hated to see her like this but he also didn't want to put her at risk of Eggman trying to capture her. "Look Tails maybe we can try watching a movie at your place sure it isn't the same as going out to watch one, but this way no one will be asking about us. Also I don't want you to get too stressed about everything that's going on", Shadow said.

Tails nodded knowing that what Shadow said was right and cheered up at the thought of just her and Shadow alone just watching a movie and started fantasizing about everything that could happen.

"While you two are enjoying the movie together I will keep watch outside your house", Daiki said

Tails fantasy quickly came crashing down as she remembered that her brother was going to be there and sighed out in frustration. "That sounds like a plan to me", Tails said

"If there is a problem let me know and I will help out", Shadow said to Daiki wanting to protect Tails as much as he did although tomorrow he would be doing something that would require him to be elsewhere.

Tails prayed silently to herself that nothing would ruin her day with Shadow. "Well let's get going to my house then before another robot comes to try and capture me", Tails said before she felt some pain in her lower back and leaned onto Shadow for support.

"Is something wrong Tails", Shadow asked with concern as he could see the pain on her face.

"There is some pain in my back although it shouldn't be a problem for long", Tails said as she felt the pain start to subside just as quickly as it appeared.

"Well if you're sure about it", Shadow said as he helped Tails stand back up.

Nicole digitized in front of the three. "Hello their Tails how is my body coming along", Nicole asked

"Huh oh hey Nicole I haven't been able to work on it at all lately with everything that's been going on as of late and I'm not allowed to do any lab work due to doctors' orders", Tails said with a sigh

Nicole became a little sad at that. "But I thought we had a deal", Nicole said

"The only thing I can possibly do is make a blue print", Tails said

"Well I can help you out with your lab work Sis", Daiki said

Nicole turned to face him and detected some robotnik technology on his body. "Who are you", Nicole asked

"I'm Daiki Prowers I'm Yozura brother", Daiki said

"Yo-zur-a I don't know anyone by that name", Nicole said

"It's my name Nicole", Tails said with a sigh not really used to that name.

"I thought your name was Miles Prowers or Tails like everyone is so accustomed to calling you", Nicole said

"Well I just found out that my name never existed and that I was never told my real name till now", Tails said

"Well I guess I should start calling you by your real name then Yozura", Nicole said

"Please just stick with my nickname", Tails said with an annoyed sigh

"Alright Tails and if you get done with the blue prints could you show them to me", Nicole asked

"Sure thing", Tails said

"Thanks see you later Tails", Nicole said before she digitized her body and went into a street lamp.

Tails rubbed the side of her temples trying to relieve her headache. "Can we go to my house now", Tails asked

Shadow just grabbed Tails by the wrist and used Chaos Control to get to her house. "I can see why you are so stressed", Shadow said as he let out a sigh

"I need a stress reliever", Tails whined as she plopped down on her couch.

"I could give you one", Shadow said as he walked over to Tails and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean", Tails asked

Shadow simply placed his hands onto her shoulders and began to massage around her neck. "Feel better", Shadow asked

Tails simply gave out a purr for a reply as she lost herself to Shadows magic hands.

"I will take that as a yes", Shadow said as he began to work his way down to her back.

Tails wagged her tails in pleasure as she found herself sub consciously beating her tails against Shadows groin area.

Shadow tried his best to ignore the hardening in his pants. "Um Tails you mind beating your tails on something else", Shadow said as his face was turning a light shade of red underneath his black fur.

Tails snapped out of her pleasure induced state and moved her tails to the other side of her but she did catch a good look at the bulge forming inside Shadows pants and turned red. "Would you like to take a cold shower there stud", Tails said

Shadow turned a dark shade of red. "Well if only to get this tent to go down", Shadow said

"It's upstairs", Tails said as she watched Shadow get up and quickly run up the stairs. "At least no one else saw that", Tails muttered

"Well I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions or anything, but if you wanted some alone time with Shadow you could have just said so", Daiki said

Tails slammed her head against the arm of the couch. "Can someone just put me out of my misery now", Tails said with her face buried into the arm of the chair due to the embarrassment she was feeling.

Daiki chuckled at his sisters' misfortune. "So what were you two doing before I got in", Daiki asked

"He was giving me a message to help me relax and it felt really good till I lost control of my tails", Tails said still red in the face

"Well while Shadow is taking a shower is there anything you would like to know besides it will probably get your mind off of what happened", Daiki said

"What were mom and dad like", Tails asked

It was Daiki turn to be a bit depressed. "They were a very loving family although they were wiped out along with the rest of our family except a cousin who is in hiding and I tried to track her down but her trail went cold long ago anyways Dad was the leader of our clan and the strongest as well so he always put himself in dangers way and he always came out victorious until a pack of Devildogs came and ended his life in a matter of seconds but his death was quickly avenged by everyone else in the clan but Mom was left with us and she did everything she could to care for us that is until robotnik came and started to robotisize everyone only a few were lucky enough to escape but mom paid the price when helping us escape and was robotisized", Daiki said as tears rolled down his face.

Tails found a new hatred building up inside her although she already got revenge since robotnik was destroyed after all by all the freedom fighters so she calmed down pretty quick but just as quickly as her hatred went away sadness began to replace it. "Well at least they protected their loved ones like any parent would do", Tails said

Daiki nodded as he let out a quivered sigh. "I just wish there could have been something I could do", Daiki said

"But you did do something and that was taking care of your sister", Tails said before she got off the couch and walked over to her brother to hug him as best she could.

Daiki accepted the loving embrace from his sister. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you in your time of need Yozura but I promise I will be there for you now", Daiki said

"Thanks Daiki I would like that", Tails said

"Besides if you still want Shadow you can take advantage of him in the shower", Daiki suggested

Tails immediately shoved Daiki into a wall as her face was completely red. "You just had to kill the moment didn't you", Tails said before she stormed off upstairs.

Daiki just laughed at his sisters' embarrassment as he watched her run up the stairs.

Shadow stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately grabbed by Tails who proceeded to drag him into her room. "I miss something", Shadow asked

"Yes my brother is a pervert and I rather watch a movie in my room then listen to my brother at this point in time", Tails said as she continued to drag Shadow into her room.

"Can I walk to your room instead of being dragged", Shadow asked

Tails thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No I rather drag you into my room", Tails said playfully

"Since when did I become your plaything", Shadow questioned

"Since you somewhat admitted your feelings towards me", Tails said with a wink as she finished dragging Shadow into her room

"We aren't watching a movie are we", Shadow asked with a sly grin

Tails nodded as she pushed Shadow onto the bed before she went over to her door and locked it. "Time for someone to finish his massage", Tails said as she walked over to Shadow and sat down on the bed.

Shadow grinned as he sat and proceeded to massage Tails back before moving on to her shoulders.

Tails began to purr as her tails began to wag.

Shadow then moved his left hand to Tails left breast and began to play with them getting a soft moan out of Tails while with his right hand he used to unhook her bra. "Enjoying ourselves are we", Shadow asked

"Mhmm", Tails said as a reply before she felt Shadow slowly raising her shirt so she helped by pulling her shirt off herself and tossed the piece of clothing aside along with her bra giving Shadow full access to her breast.

Shadow grinned as he began to fondle with both of tails breast then he proceeded to lay her on her back and began to kiss from her chest and down to her belly where he then bean to slid Tails dress off and started to massage her thigh's .

Tails was enjoying every bit of pleasure Shadow was giving her till she decided it was her turn to return the favor so she pushed Shadow back and laid him onto his back and slowly started to pull his pants down giving Shadow a lust filled look. "Time for me to start teasing you", Tails said

Shadow grinned. "If you think the ultimate life form will fall to your teasing then you will be proven wrong", Shadow said with a serious tone.

"Will just see if you can live up to the title of the ultimate life form", Tails taunted as she extended her claws and slowly scratch all the way down from his chest to his hips watching as she saw Shadow twitch slightly and grinned. "Is the ultimate life form weakening already", Tails said

"In your dreams", Shadow said as he tried to resist the urge to twitch like he did last time as he felt Tails scratch slowly down his chest and down to his hips again.

Tails continued to scratch his chest a bit before she pulled his drawers down and tossed them to the side to reveal 8 in a half inches standing at attention. "Impressive for the Ultimate life form even if he does twitch every time I scratch his chest", Tails said with a grin

"You got lucky", Shadow said before he felt Tails grab a hold of his dick and start to proceed by giving him a hand job which was quickly switched over to a blow job.

'_hmmm I wonder_' Tails thought to herself before she switched over to her tails and began to tickle the tip of his dick while she rubbed up and down with the other.

"Gonna cum…" Shadow said.

Tails wrapped her mouth around Shadows dick and took the load into her mouth before forcing herself to swallow before removing her mouth from Shadows dick. "Not bad for the Ultimate life form although you look exhausted", Tails said

"This Ultimate life form isn't done yet", Shadow said as he grabbed Tails and quickly laid her onto her back and yanked her panties off in one move.

Tails was surprised by how fast he removed them while she was getting laid down onto the bed.

Shadow then spread Tails legs open and proceed to take one big lick getting a gasp to follow as soon as he did it so he continued this process till she was wet enough. "Ready for the main event", Shadow asked

Tails nodded although she was having second thoughts.

Shadow placed his dick at her entrance and began to push in with ease although she was still really tight.

Tails moaned in pleasure with each thrust Shadow gave her. "g-go f-faster", Tails said

Shadow nodded as he increased his pace by thrusting in faster and deeper.

Tails gasped a bit when she felt him hit her g-spot over and over again causing her mind to draw a blank as she began to thrust back subconsciously.

Shadow was reaching his limit so with one last push he finally came inside Tails. "I'm cumming", Shadow said

Tails was also at her limit and when she felt Shadow cum in her she went over the edge which in turn made her have her biggest orgasm she ever experienced. "That *pant* was amazing", Tails said

"You know your children are going to need a father figure in their life", Shadow said

Tails just listened still recovering from the orgasm she had.

"And after a while I came to realize that I wouldn't mind being that father figure in fact I rather enjoyed the idea of being a father I also came to a decision of who I loved more and I chose you Tails", Shadow said

(meh I like Shadow being a softie around Tails :P sorry Shadow fans)

Tails had tears rolling down her face as she smiled. "I love you to Shadow", Tails said before she hugged him.

Shadow laughed before he hugged Tails back. "I love you to Tails", Shadow said

**Ok and sorry this story took so long but at least I got the fifth chapter up in other news you can expect other stories from me coming some time sooner or later.**


End file.
